The Forbidden Night
by Esperanza995
Summary: My version of NW! Robbin has strange dreams about her friend Jesse. She feels guilty of his death and feels that she is who murdered him, but did she? Well four years go by and she is about to find out, when something strange happens. Is it really him, or is it some kind of trick? Also why does she feel the need to be with him? Does she love him? R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys just a heads up don't be surprised if you are confused at first. Once I finish and post the second chapter this chapter will all make since! I hope you guys like it if you want to find out more on this story just ask and I will answer._

**Chapter 1: The Troubled Beginning**

The cold icy wind was biting against our skin as we were running through the gloomy and uninviting forest. His hand was warm against mine. It was fairly obvious something was wrong by the way he jerked my arm almost out of its socket trying to run even faster than he was going three seconds before. I wasn't so sure what exactly was going on, for all I knew I was sprinting through the forest with a guy who I barely knew and who had stolen my heart. Every time I saw him my eyes would widen and I couldn't help but following his every move as he strolled through the diminutive hallways of our school. He had a very isolated personality, very secretive, very mysterious and did everything solo.

"Hurry," he said. "You need to run faster."

"I'm running as fast as I can Jesse. Please slow down!"

"No!" he snapped back. "We don't have time to slow down!"

"Jesse, please!" I pleaded. "I can't do this anymore. My legs are on fire! They hurt so much! Please."

"Shut up, Robbin! You're gonna get us killed!" he yelled back.

"Killed! How? I wanna know what's going on. Are we being chased by some kind of psychopath?"

He chuckled. "Ha-ha. You are just so funny, Robbin. We're being chased by sociopaths!"

"You're kidding right?" I asked, hoping his statement was not true.

"I would never kid around about that," he admitted regretfully.

Suddenly something wasn't right my foot jammed into a hard object. I fell forward and the world around me seemed to be getting bigger, enclosing around my body as I hit the soft damp dirt with leaves flying up and down, dancing like fairies soon dying and falling on top of my body that was sprawled out across the moist earth. I had become so tired and unaware of where Jesse was going that I had stumbled and fell over a fallen decaying tree. This was bad, very bad. Jesse kept running and I was here on a bed of dead leaves and sociopaths coming closer and closer with every heartbeat I could hear coming from my chest, trying to break free from the bones and flesh that kept it from escaping. I was hopeless and helpless I didn't know what to do.

The trees above me where starting to show a sparkle from the previous rain shower when the fresh new radiant sun beams penetrated them. The world became silent now, the golden leaves were beautiful as they lightly held on with their stems and floated down to join me and watch the others as they let go. Was this how I am supposed to die? Am I going to be violently murdered while being surrounded by such beauty that nature has offered out here?

"Am I really going to die?" I asked to myself out loud.

"No! I would never let that happen to you!" Jesse said.

"Jesse?" I asked dazed.

A pair of strong hands lifted me from the soft bed of decaying leaves. I felt his warm chest with my face pressed up against it; I could hear no sound of the heart beats, only his rapid breathing as he ran even further.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Why did you come back?"

"Well, we don't really have enough time for answering questions right now, so you think about it and get back to me," he said

He leaned in closer to me, a lot closer than I ever expected he would and pressed his lips against mine. His lips were so soft, just like velvet. My heart raced even faster than ever before. I wrapped my hands and tangled my fingers into his soft jet black hair. I have never been kissed by anybody, especially by a really gorgeous mysterious bad boy.

Oh gosh, I couldn't help it, I really did like this a lot. His kiss was so sweet and delicate. I really couldn't slap him for this, he saved me and I have no idea why. Just by him kissing me it was so overwhelming and the blood in my veins got hotter and hotter till it basically started to boil. He pulled away, leaving me empty.

"Jesse?" I asked

"Be quite, they will hear you. Will you be quite for me, please?" he pleaded.

I nodded. "Yes, but be careful," I said

"I'm never careful," he replied with snicker.

He leaped over a newly fallen tree; the trunk was as wide as a tire that is only found on a monster truck. I was being pushed off of him; I didn't want to be released from him. He was just so warm and I was just so cold.

"Please," I begged.

"I'm so sorry, but I'm doing this for you," he said remorsefully.

"What are you doing?"

He didn't bother to answer; he just looked at me with his mysterious electric blue eyes that peer into every thought in your mind, and said…

"If only you could understand, you would know why I'm like this."

He stealthily leaped over a lifeless tree and ran straight for the killers. I turned over to my side so I could get a better view of what kind of chaotic thing he was trying to pull off and not be sighted by any of the sociopaths. Jesse was still in view and soon enough three average looking men came into view. All three of the men were wearing oversized shirts, blue jeans, tennis shoes and a sneer that was painted across their faces. They were all about the same height and had a light brown shade of hair. These sociopaths looked like brothers, or even triplets. If these insane look alikes ever murdered someone before they were probably never caught and never would be. They looked big enough to juggle three sumo wrestlers and throw them at you if ever got too close.

"You stupid little vampire, you guys never learn," said the killer in the middle.

I gasped. I tried to keep quiet as much as possible. This had to be a joke; Jesse a vampire! NO WAY! There is no possible way that he could be a vampire or anyone really. Vampires are made-up Halloween characters that stupid immature children dress up as. Could he really be a vampire?

"Why are you chasing me?" Jesse yelled back.

"We weren't chasing you! We were only trying to kidnap the girl!"

"Why? Why would you terrify a girl by chasing her into the forest? Why didn't you just come after me instead? I know that I am the one you guys want. So, why didn't you just come after me?"

"Fine! You want us to come after you? Your wish has been granted, tick!"

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was just horrifying! The sociopaths were planning on killing Jesse. One sociopath that was farthest from the other two, headed for a large rock that lied quietly on the earth's ground just as I was doing.

"Joe, you wanna do the dirty work or shall I?" He said.

"Naw, Mike you go ahead and bash his head, Jerry and I will clean up! Isn't that right Jer?" Joe said.

"Yeah! Boss will like this, Mike!" Jerry replied happily.

The man named Jerry grabbed Jesse's arms and twisted them as far as they would go before breaking, behind his back. As Joe laughed, I watched the sociopath with the rock, Mike stalk forward in front of Jesse and smashed the rock at lightning speed into Jesse's skull, making him lose consciousness. Jesse fell straight towards the ground with blood seeping from his head. His soft black hair was matted with blood. Joe picked up Jesse's limp body, slung Jesse over his shoulder and congratulated the others for a job well done.

"Now we just have to find the girl," Joe added.

Jesse's eye were closed and at that moment I was sure I would never see those electric blue eyes that looked to be an adventurous ocean that only saw the true meanings of life ever again.

_If you liked this subscribe and add me as a favorite please! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Esperanza995:Sorry guys it took me sooo long to post the second chapter! Well I hope you guys like it and it should make sense now! I LOVE all of my READERS!**

Chapter Two ~ Remember

I bolted upright in my bed. I can't believe this….again? I was drenched in sweat from the warm nights here in Crestview and I was still tired from the lack of sleep these dreams have been causing me. My bedroom was dark and I couldn't see anything except for the faint glow of lights from my laptop and alarm clock. Why? Why am I having these dreams? He died four years ago and ever since then I started to have dreams about Jesse. Some dreams were of us together, happy, messing around like friends, like it used to be. Some were of his death and how I caused it, but this one was of both of us and he cared about me, _he cared for me_.

His face was stuck in my head now and it wasn't going to leave any time soon either. I could remember his face like it was yesterday that I last saw him: his long shaggy, midnight black hair that sometimes fell in front of his electric blue eyes. His skin was lightly sunned; he was tall and built strong with muscle. He also had a smile that would dazzle me, but he never smiled much around other people. I've only seen him actually smile once with another person and that was his sister, but all the other smiles he gave were smirks or a sneer.

I even remembered what he wore the last time I saw him. He was wearing his favorite black leather jacket, a white V-neck, smokey black skinny jeans, and his favorite black and silver pair of "Supras". I started to fade out of my memories and stared at my alarm clock. The red numbers were flashing 5:40 a.m. I slowly snuck out of my bed and got dressed. I pulled on Bermuda shorts and a well fitted purple T-shirt. I slipped out of my bedroom and into my bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth. I combed my hair and neatly slipped in a hair clip to hold my bangs back. I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror, my light brown and golden hair reach past my shoulders half way down the spine of my back and caressed my oval shaped face. My golden brown eyes seemed to sparkle from the bright blinding lights above the mirror. My cheeks were blushed and my light pink lips were parted.

I was ready to go, so I snuck out of the brightly lit bathroom, snatched my old black backpack and my blue and white tie-dyed tote and hurried out of the dark ample house. Once I was outside I had a rush of fear wash over me. I was being watched, I knew I was being watched.

I headed down the little sidewalk from the grand front door following the side of the red brick house into the driveway. I skipped up to my 1987 white Toyota pickup and dug my key into the side door to unlock my little truck named Monster. I hopped in with ease, threw my stuff into the passenger seat and quietly closed the door. I sat in Monster for a few moments just staring into the woods across the street wondering if I could see what I felt like was about to give me a grand scary adventure. I started the truck and headed for school.

As I drove down the narrow road I passed my favorite little farm. The land was rich with bright green grass and the beautiful, magnificent animals that ate it. I followed the road for five minutes before it lead me out onto a busy highway. I took a right onto the little highway; I watched the headlights in my mirrors before I pulled up into the Crestview High School parking lot.

I suddenly had a desultory memory of Jesse, a memory that I had forgotten existed.

The air was chilled and the bridge under us made soft creaking noises as we were breathing. We were sitting on the bridge with bare feet dangling over edge. As we talked, I perused the sandy bottom of the creek. The water under us was very shallow and clear; there was a small little family of minnows that struggled to swim against the slow moving current. The trees that surrounded and barricaded us into this tiny world had leaves with the brightest shade of green I had ever seen; the bark was dark brown and had moss crawling all over the sides of it. These trees were twisted and bending at impossible angles and still shooting high in the air.

"That fight we had, it was so stupid and I am so sorry," Jesse said apologetically.

"Ha-ha, is that all you do? Apologize? Listen to me; you don't need to apologize every time you make a mistake. Making mistakes is what makes you a better person because…" I trailed on.

"I know that Robbin, but that wasn't the mistake I was apologizing for! Well, I am apologizing for that, but I am apologizing for more than just that," he said.

He leaned over towards me and I wasn't admiring the beauty of the water anymore. I was now admiring _his _beauty. I was admiring the way his hair was drenched, sticking to his face and neck. His electric blue eyes were now sapphire blue, expressing misery. I could feel every breath and every word as it whipped against my cheek.

"I am mostly apologizing for not protecting you that night," he whispered

His lips were now brushing against the bare skin of my cheek as he continued to speak.

"You can hate me all you want for what happened, but your hate will never compare to mine. Robbin, please forgive me," he pleaded.

"Jes, I do forgive you!"

"Ha-ha, well if I were you I wouldn't forgive me, but I still love you," he admitted.

This response shocked me, but I answered back truthfully.

"I love you too, Jes."

The memory still made my heart race as it did four years ago. In all honesty, I missed him deeply and I wanted him back. He was the one I loved, but he never knew that until that day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Esperanza995: I'm sorry for taking so long to write this. (Oh great all of my fanfics are gonna start off with sorry, sorry, and more sorrys. He-he well just know that I am trying to get these fanfics to you guys more quickly now) I love all of you who read my fanfics!  
**

Chapter Three ~ Attacked

I was now sitting in the parking lot on the side of the school. I had my hands on the steering wheel and my face buried in them. Warm tears started to fall from my teary eyes. I knew I had to get a grip of myself and get a grip now. I forced myself to sit up as I wiped away the tears that flooded my face.

I quickly grabbed my book bag and slung it over my shoulder. I took one big breath before I opened the door; I guess I never noticed anyone standing close to the truck because as soon as I opened the door it slammed into someone's back. I quickly leaped out of the truck almost falling on my face. I slammed the door in a hurry and prepared myself for the worst.

I was expecting to see a young petite girl sitting upright on the asphalt rubbing her back where she received the blow, but instead I was staring right into the face of Jesse. _No! This can't be happening! He can't be Jesse!_ _Jesse is dead! _My mind started to race and my heart crushed in the long forgotten pain as I thought, _"What the hell! What the hell! What the hell!"  
_

He was so gorgeous, his midnight black hair swept over his face, but leaving his electric blue eyes visible. His skin was pale as if he was sick, and his face carried the expression of shock. He started to say something, but I heard nothing. I was still just staring at him with my mouth open in awe. He was wearing a graphic red Tee, black skinny jeans, and black Vans Era.

I started to hear the voices around me just as I felt two hands grab my upper arm and shake me lightly.

"Hey! Is there something wrong?" The strange look alike said.

"U-Uh? Um, Yeah! Uh, I mean no! Sorry I was just worried that I hurt you," I replied.

"Oh. No. I'm perfectly fine."

"Oh well that's good! Um, I better be getting to class now. I promise I will try not to beat you up with my truck!"

I started walking towards the school and before I took my second step he had already caught up to me.

"Do you mind if I tag along?" He asked shyly.

"Um, no, but weren't you with someone?" I asked.

"Oh, Leo? He doesn't mind." He replied quickly.

"Well sure I guess?" I said hesitantly.

As we walked he asked me simple questions just to keep a conversation. We walked over the parking lot and finally made to the sidewalks. I could feel the heat from the sidewalk seep through my little black flip flops; it was the only warmth there besides his, which made me nervous. I continued to tell myself it is just a coincidence that somehow God made two boys who looked exactly alike and ended up in a small town called Crestview. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I never realized that we were close to the entrance to the stage. I heard the door swing open violently and felt my body being shoved into the little vacant room next to the stage. Jesse's look alike slammed me into the wall and pinned me there. He looked furious and I was terrified.

"If you pull something funny like that again I promise I will kill you!" He shouted.

His grip got tighter on my arms and I tried to cringe away from him with every word he said… Correction, yelled.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I said truthfully.

His fist lifted up and I tried to bury myself into corner next to me. The door opened again and I heard a voice shout, it must have been the look alike's friend, Leo because he didn't show up to save me, but to save him.

"Hey bro! Let's get outta here! The freaky teacher is just around the corner!" Leo warned.

I felt my body drop and heard the door slam as they ran off. I could feel blood flowing through my arms again; he must have squeezed them so hard I never noticed. I could feel bruising on my back and forming into hand prints around my arms. I pulled myself into the corner and wrapped my arms around my legs as I buried my face in them. Hot swollen tears formed and soaked the front of my shirt. I sat there for thirty minutes as I told myself everything is okay. I decided not to go to class because my thirty minute disappearance would raise questions and so would the visible purple bruises.

I finally stumbled to my feet and pushed open the door. I snuck away from the building and into my truck. I found Jesse's old hoodie in the passenger's seat and slipped on the old black and white checkered jacket to hide the fresh purple bruises. I started up my little Monster and crammed the memories that were pouring out back into the back of my head. I rolled out of the parking lot and into the calm street. I had no idea where I was going, but the truck was moving south and so was I.


	4. Chapter 4

**Esperanza995: Okay! I am so excited because now I have already started working on my sixth chapter! I should be posting the chapters more frequently now! So make sure you read them! I love all of you guys who take the time and read my fanfics! It means a lot to me! R&R Please! Don't forget to add me to your favorites if you really like my fanfics! Sub. Also!**

Chapter Four ~ Stranger

I was in Baker now, which was far from my ideal destination. As I was driving to Destin to go see my mom, something was urging me to go see Jesse. So I ditched the idea of my mom and headed west of Crestview into another small town called Baker, where I would get to visit him.

I pulled up to the edge of a forest and got out of the truck. I slammed the door making sure it would shut all the way and walked through the wall of trees. When we were younger, Jesse and I agreed that when we died we would be buried in an old abandoned cemetery so no one could bother us as we slept underground waiting for our souls to be pulled up into heaven like the way UFOs captured cows in their beams of light in movies. So when he died, he was buried out here in an unknown cemetery just the way he wanted to be.

I could see old headstones swallowed up by blueberry bushes and weeds. I pushed the plants out of my way and watched for snakes and thorns. I saw a headstone with Jesse Marino carved into it and stumbled quickly over to it. I collapsed next to his headstone in fetal position and started weeping. The boiling tears poured from my face and soaked the shoulder of my hoodie. I sat up and leaned against the side of Jesse's headstone for support while I rearranged all the dead flowers that I had left for him the visits before. As the tears slowed and dried I noticed a red rose at Jesse's foot stone. I picked it up and set it with all the other flowers at the base of the headstone.

I stood up and sat on an old nearby bench and examined my surroundings. Jesse's grave was in front of me with no neighboring grave. His grave was about ten to fifteen feet away from all the other graves. All the graves except his were all weathered so badly that you couldn't tell what the names on the headstones were. Bushes, weeds, and trees grew haywire from the destroyed graves and made the headstones look more like rocks. The trees stretched so far up in the sky that it looked as if it was suffocating the sun. The leaves were still green, but starting to turn shades of red and gold. The leaves from the year before buried the ground and made a wet crunchy blanket over the graves. I stared at Jesse's headstone which stood here for four years now. His headstone read off in capital letters…

_JESSE MARINO_

_1991-2007_

_A SOUL THAT WILL BE TRULY AND DEARLY MISSED AND WHO WE WILL CHERISH IN MEMORY! MAY THE ANGLES GUIDE HIM TO THE WORLD BEYOND IN WHICH GOD PROVIDES! _

_WE LOVE YOU DEARLY.  
LOVE MOM, DAD, RENEE, AND BLAKE._

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"Excuse me, ma'am? May I ask what you are doing here," said a voice from behind me.

I turned around to find an elderly woman staring at me in confusion with curious eyes the color of the sea. She was wearing a navy blue dress with tiny white flowers scattered across it. Her dress reached down to her knees and clutched at her waist. Her wavy white hair was pulled back in a bun with a few clumps falling to her shoulders. Her skin was pale and slightly sagged into wrinkles. In her hand she was carrying something and nervously twirling it.

"Oh, um I'm just visiting a friend." I replied quickly.

"You must be Robbin then," she answered.

She made her way quickly beside me on the bench and smiled at me.

"Uh, how did you know that?" I asked nervously.

"Well you are visiting Jesse right?" She asked.

"That would be correct," I said.

"Wow! My grandson has talked so much about you! Oh goodness he would always tell me how lovely you were and how gorgeous you are! My goodness, he was right! You are beautiful! I just can't believe I have finally met you sweetie!"

"Wait, Jesse is your grandson?" I said shocked.

"Well that would be super-duper, absolutely, positively correct, darling." She said happily.

"Jes really said that about me?" I asked.

"Oh of course he did, he was crazy for you. He did everything he could just to be with you. Oh! He never let anything get in his way of seeing you. Oh it felt like yesterday when he would rush through his chores just to see you," she said with a giggle.

My cheeks were red and burning and I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't believe it; he loved me the way I have dreamed of him loving me. The guilt of his death started to linger around in my head and the happiness faded away because it was too late for me to tell him that I felt the same way. It was time for me to tell the truth about his death to someone and his grandmother deserved to know the truth no matter how much it would hurt.

"Um, do you know how Jesse died?" I asked nervously.

"Oh," she said sadly. "Yes, I do. He died in a shooting when he was sixteen."

"No, he didn't die because of the shooting, well not completely," I said remorsefully. "He died mostly because of me."

Tears welled up in my eyes and spilled over and so did hers.

"I'm not sure I understand what you are telling me," she said.

"It was my twelfth birthday," I mumbled. "It was all my fault! He was driving me home from the movies and I told him I wanted to see the early Halloween decorations that were being put up downtown. So he drove me there and we sat in a parking lot watching the orange lights flicker. There were big blow up witches, ghosts, and zombies. Seeing all of that made me happy because he was there with me to see it, but not even five minutes of sitting in the parking lot admiring the decorations lasted. A car drove up and people got out," my voice cracked "it was too dark to see their faces and I had no idea what was going on, but they were coming up to Jesse's car. Jesse cursed and jumped on me smashing my head into the door. It was all happening to fast," I sobbed "I heard gunshots fired and I fainted from the blow of Jesse on top of me. I woke up and found him gone, there was blood everywhere, but he was nowhere"

She grabbed me and cradled my upper body in her arms as I cried. She stroked my hair behind my ear and patted my back as she rocked me back and forth just the way Jesse used to when I was upset.

Her voice was soft and confused. "I'm not sure how you could be the one to blame for his death."

"I'm the one to blame because I begged to go there!" I shouted. "I begged him to take me to his death scene. I basically begged for my best friend who I was in love with to be murdered for my birthday!"

"No! It is not your fault, sweetie. You didn't know that he going to die in that car. You didn't even know that people wanted him dead. For heaven's sake," she shouted. "Child what made you think you could blame yourself for his death?"

I didn't reply.

"Well," she said. "I have been looking for you here visiting Jesse grave for four years."

"Why?" I quickly replied, curious.

"Well I was told by Jesse," she paused "that if he died before he told you how he truly felt about you, then I was to find you and give you a red rose along with a letter he wrote."

"What? You mean he knew he was going to die?" I said horrified.

"My guess is the same as yours, sweetie," she said. "Here take this."

She handed me the most beautiful rose I had ever seen and around the stem was a piece of paper tied to it with a red bow.

"I will see you again," she said "but right now I must go. Remember even if he is not with you in form he is with you in soul."

She let go of me and gave me a hug. Then she walked away, disappearing into the woods. I held the rose in my hand and decided it was time for me to go as well. I stood up and said my goodbyes to Jesse till the next visit and walked awkwardly back to my Monster. I slid in the truck easily and shut the door quietly; I held the rose tightly in my hands then set it up on the dashboard. I didn't really know why, but I was afraid to read the letter and it was hard to believe what just happened actually happened. I stuck the key into the ignition switch and started up the truck then headed home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Esperanza995::) Okay you guys so this is chapter five as you can tell and a few people are confused about this story so far. Okay so…. The first chapter was a dream and it is clearly stated in chapter two. Also some people don't understand that there is a Jesse look alike…. Um don't know what to tell you…. Now also some of my other readers don't get that Jesse is dead…. Again don't know what to tell you…. Just really pay attention. If you are still confused just know this…. Jesse is dead… Robbin is heartbroken that one of her best friends is dead. She has dreams about him that torture her and four years later she meets a boy that looks exactly like him…. Okay so I'm gonna write chapter 6 now! Sorry it's been awhile since my last chapter, but I've been crazy busy. Ha-ha Well, I hope you like my fanfics! Thanks for reading my fanfics and Please R&R! Also add me to your favorites if you like this and don't forget to read! Reading the story is very important! I love you guys!**

Chapter Five ~ Black Rose

I snuck through the bay window of the media half of my bedroom. I didn't know if Aunt Maria was home or not, but I wasn't about to let her know I skipped school. I continued to think of the rose and defiantly of Jesse. I was halfway through the bay window and now staring down at the glossy mahogany wooden floors, with one last pull through the window I was in. I stumbled out of the media room and over to my bed. I fell over backwards on it and I stared at the flat white ceiling with my arms and legs spread out and dangling off the bed. My right hand was hanging over the edge of the bed gently picking at the letter wrapped around the rose.

I was _terrified_ to find out why this letter was so important to Jesse. He begged his grandmother to deliver it to me in person after his death. Um, I'm little confused, but aren't the grandparents supposed to die of natural death before their grandchildren do? Um. Yeah. I thought so.

I sat up on the bed and quietly looked around the room. My bedroom was sectioned off into two parts, a bedroom, and a media room. On tall and low shelves on the walls of the bedroom, were books organized very specifically into authors. In front of me was an old black bureau that was decorated with old pictures of friends and a variety of nail polish, sunglasses, and jewelry that sat disorderly on top of it. Beside my queen sized bed were two round end tables covered by a dark red table cloth that reached the floor. On both tables were lamps with an antique gold finished base and dark red lamp shades. I got up and put the rose on one of the end tables and straightened out all the wrinkles in the red and gold flowered comforter.

I walked through the open French door which was on the right side of the room. I laid down on the olive green sofa in the media room and started looking for the TV remote. A flat screen TV was mounted on the tangerine orange walls next to two guitars on either side (one acoustic and the other electric). Under the TV sat a large keyboard. Posters of bands and artists covered all the walls leaving no paint to show except for the wall with the TV. The wall with the French doors had shelves on both sides loaded with CDs. On the right side of the room was a huge bay window that I just snuck through with a built in bench that was padded with olive green seat cushions and lavender colored pillows. "_Nice color choice_." I thought to myself sarcastically.

After I gave up on looking for my remote, I examined my clothes and noticed I was filthy. I quickly got up and left my bedroom I entered a small hallway with my bathroom door on the right, I entered the teal colored bathroom and noticed the shower was used after I left. The brown shower curtain with teal and beige colored polka dots was pealed back and the closet door next to it was slightly open.

"_Aunt Maria's bathroom must be under construction again_," I thought to myself. "_Oh boy, that lady sure does know how to break bathrooms."_

I quickly stripped my clothes and started the shower. When I got out of the shower, I was already making plans for the rest of the day. I wrapped myself up in a towel and picked up a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with white stitching. I looked around for a shirt to match and found a blue, white, and black plaid shirt. I quickly changed and fixed my hair. I threw my dirty clothes into the hamper leaning sideways in the corner of the closet. I slipped on a pair of black and white "Era Vans," and checked myself in the mirror for anything that was messed up. My hair was voluminous and straight. My shirt was a little wrinkled at the bottom and my "Vans" had dirt stains which bothered me, but I had no time to waste.

I snatched my IPod and cell phone off one of the end tables. I threw on Jesse's hoodie and snuck out of the bay window. I walked around the large bricked house and onto the driveway. I found my monster at the top of the street. _"Sneaky like a ninja,"_ I thought and ran up the street and got in my truck. I drove off and headed to my best friend Bridget's house. I started fumbling with my phone trying to figure it out; I had just gotten a "IPhone" and had no idea how to use it. "_Don't try this at home!" _I looked up at the time on the radio and noticed it was 2:30, school has just let out. I was finally smart enough to figure out how to make calls on my phone. I called Bridget's cell and waited for her to answer. One ring… Two rings…

"Hello," answered Bridget.

"Thank goodness you answered! I need to talk to you about something," I said.

"Okay… What is it?"

"No, I mean in person," I replied.

"Oh okay well come on over! Oh and um, why weren't you at school today Robbin?"

"I'm already on my way! Oh and that's kind of the reason why I need to talk to you," I said.

"Oh okay well no problem. I got checked out of school early so I am already home," she said.

"Great, because I just pulled into your neighborhood," I said happily.

"Hmmm. That was fast! You were speeding weren't you?"

I didn't answer her question.

"Robbin! Answer me. You were speeding weren't you?" She asked again.

"Yes."

"Oh my gosh, you can't do that it's dangerous. I don't want to lose my best friend in some kind of stupid mistake," she said. Gosh… She is so caught up in safety, it's not even funny.

Right then the memories started lingering around my head again and this time I couldn't push it away.

"Oh wow! Look the decorations, they are so pretty," I said.

He chuckled. "Well I'm glad you are enjoying it."

"Oh of course Jes, Just look at this, it's beautiful!"

I looked over at him and he smiled, but he didn't look completely happy.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What? Oh um, nothing, it's nothing," he replied nervously.

Soon I heard tires screeching over the pavement. A car had pulled up violently next to Jesse's side.

"Damn it!" He shouted as he banged his fist against the steering wheel.

People started getting out of the car, it was too hard to make out there faces, but easy to tell they were holding guns.

"Jesse what did you do this time," I asked with my voice shaking.

"Nothing!" He shouted.

"Jesse what is going on, please tell me," I sobbed. "Jesse! What. Is. Going. On."

He looked at me with eyes so blue they were brighter than the sea. He looked so torn apart and before I could ask him anything again. He jumped on me.

"Jesse!" I shrieked.

"I'm sorry Robbin," he said.

Guns fired and our bodies collapsed into the floor. I fainted after my head hit the open glove box.

I opened my eyes hoping that it was just a nightmare, but I woke up on the floor of Jesse's "Mustang" with my left leg bent at a impossible angle and the other leg sticking straight up in the air. I pulled myself up onto the seat holding my broken leg and I started to sob. A few minutes later with blurred vision I noticed something on the dashboard. Two roses sat on the dashboard one red and one black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Esperanza995:Okay well I really have nothing to say besides Thanks for Reading! Lolz I love you guys! **

Chapter Six

"Oh my gosh!" Was all heard as I was slowly coming back to present day. I opened my eyes and waterfalls started pouring from them. I started to hear someone pounding on the driver side window trying to get my attention. I noticed I had dropped my phone on the floor and went to pick it up. "_I've never felt this weak in my entire life,"_ I thought. "_Love makes you weak." _The pounding was getting louder. I turned to the window to find Bridget with her big denim blue eyes full of worry. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail with big bouncy curls and her side bangs slightly falling into her eyes. She was wearing a purple shirt that complemented her skin complexion and her slim figure. She also had on white skinny jeans and black boots that reached her ankles.

"Um. Helllllloooooo! Answer me Rob," she shouted.

Forgetting that I was still crying I opened the door and stumbled out. How do I do that? Um. Not so sure. I will get back to you on that one.

She gasped. "Oh my gosh. Are you okay?"

"Um. Yeah totally," I said. She grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards her house. She sat me down on the porch and held me as I continued crying.

"What is the matter? Is there someone I need torture for hurting my best friend," she asked. "Wait no, I take that back. My sister?"

I giggled and she smiled. "Oh I love you sis," I said.

"I love you too sista. Now tell me what's wrong," she said.

I figured there was no running from this, so I told her and I told her everything from when Jesse died and when I met Jesse's grandmother. All she did was whisper "I'm sorry" and hugged me tighter. Finally after story time she stood me up and hugged me again. _"Oh gosh I am so lucky I have best friend as wonderful as Bridget,"_ I thought.

"Okay, well I know what will get your mind off of all this," she said happily. "A scary movie! You love scary movies! Right?"

I laughed and pushed the pain away. "Yeah that sounds like a great idea. Thanks Bridge."

"Well come on let's go! I'll drive because you don't look very safe driving anything right now."

About a half hour later Bridget pulled up into the Destin Commons parking lot, shutting off Monster she sat up and hauled the door open and stepped out like a movie star exiting her limo. The cool Destin breeze rushed around me and I could smell the salt in the air. I grabbed Bridge's hand and ran across the parking lot nearly getting hit by cars in the making. Stupid of me, I know! I quickly found a Cold Stone Creamery and nearly ripped Bridget's arm off as I ran inside while dragging her with me.

"What are we doing here?" Bridget asked.

"Well the movie doesn't start until another hour so I figured we could get some ice cream," I said cutely.

"Oh boy. You and your ice cream addictions," she said with a smirk.

"I'm not addicted to ice cream," I scowled offended.

We both ordered our ice cream and I paid the lady at the register. It was starting to get dark as storm clouds started rolling in when we got out of the creamery. Bridget sat down at a little outdoor table in front of the RAVE.

When I sat down next to her she said "Wow! It's almost October and there are still so many tourist here at the beach."

"Yeah, I agree," I said and she gave me a little smile.

"Oh wow they are really cute," she said with a giggle, clearly distracted.

I looked to who she was pointing at and saw two boys. One boy had short spikey blonde hair, electric blue eyes, and chiseled features. He was wearing a black hoodie, skinny jeans, and a pair of black "Supras". I had to admit, he was very attractive. The other boy looked similar to the blonde one; it was as if they were brothers. I looked closer and realized I knew him, he had long black cute emo boy hair that went just past his ears, and he too had electric blue eyes and chiseled features. Both of the boys looked way more attractive than the models for Abercombie and Finch, male models that is. Right then that unmistakable face turned to me; it was the Jesse wanna be. He turned back to the guy who could possibly be his brother and whispered something to him; they started walking faster and disappeared around the theater. I dropped my ice cream and chased after them. I absolutely had no idea of what exactly I was doing, but not once did I hesitate. I heard Bridget stand up and say "Damn it, she has lost her mind!" She caught up to me as I ran up into an empty alley.

Bridge was upset and had no idea what was going on and that's when she started. "Robbin, what the hell was that?" she said. Yeah that's Bridget for ya, she may look innocent and a goody two shoes, but she swears like a sailor when she is p o'd and can become your worst nightmare. Yeah, she's tough, no doubt about it!

"Uh, hold on," I answered back. I started walking further into the alley and heard Bridge scream behind me. I spun around only to find myself face to face with the Jesse's clone. I figured his little friend was holding Bridget.

"Didn't anyone tell you to never wonder the allies at night," he said amused and just like that Jesse's clone wrapped his arms around my waist pinning my arms down and raised a switchblade to my throat

"What the hell is your problem," I asked coldly.

"Let go of me you freaking pervert! Let go," Bridget shouted as the blade pierced my skin sending blood trickling down my neck.

"If this is about earlier," I growled. "Then let her go and do whatever you want to me, but I'm letting you know it won't be pleasant."

"Ha-ha you two are funny," replied the annoying wanna be. "You two obviously think that we want to get freaky with you guys. That's cute!" I thrashed around and got free. Jesse's clone reached out and only succeeded with grabbing my wrist.

"Well whatever it is leave Bridget out of this," I snarled. I tried kicking him where the sun don't shine and failed miserably, sending my body crashing down on the asphalt.

"Hey bro, just knock her out," said the blonde boy.

That was when I realized Bridget wasn't cussing or yelling anymore, the blonde boy must have knocked her out. I was distracted and furious and the Jesse wanna be grabbed me and smothered my face with a cloth, within an instant I was passed out in his arms for him to do God knows what to Bridget and I.


	7. Chapter 7

**Esperanza995:Thanks for reading! I hope you like this chapter! I love you guys! Keep reading please! .**

Chapter Seven

I was slowly fading back to consciousness; I still kept my eyes shut because I was afraid of where I would be as I the last events began pouring back. I could be anywhere and worst of all Bridget would probably be with me to experience the expected torture that waits, but something wasn't right. As I started to stretch I noticed that I wasn't in a cave or locked in a shed, but slowly began to realize that I was lying in bed. A bed that had sheet that felt of ice cold silk and smelled amazing not like fabric softener or the way clean laundry is supposed to smell, it smelled a little woodsy and also frost. I slowly opened my eyes only to find Bridget sound asleep. "_When she wakes up, maybe I can tease her about how I caught her slightly drooling," _I thought.

I suddenly heard shuffling through the room; I shot up in the bed nearly plunging to floor. A figure moved into the moonlight that seeped through the window hidden by curtains. "Well look who's awake," said the blonde minion hovering over me.

"It truly is a joy to wake up to your ugly face," I said with a sneer tugging at my lips.

"Oh now, now none of that please," he said tugging my hand out from under the silk sheets and heavy blankets. "Let me give you a little tour of the place." I tried to refuse, but that did no good it only encouraged him to yank me out of the bed slamming me into his chest. I noticed a dark figure curled up in a blanket leaning against the wall over his shoulder. The dark figure eased himself up gracefully and walked over to us putting a hand on the blonde kid's shoulder. "That was rude you idiot," he said directed towards the blonde boy. "I will take it from here." The clone's minion released my hand and stepped away from me to stand against the wall in a far corner watching not me, but Bridget.

The dark figure stepped forward into the stream of moonlight revealing himself, it was of course the Jesse wanna be. He was standing so close to me and for some reason I wanted him closer. _"What the hell am I thinking? No way, I would never want to get any closer to him!" _I could smell his scent; he was so close to me. He smelled like the forest in the winter with a faint woodsy smell and ice. He had a pained look in his eyes and soon shielded it behind a wall that I couldn't see past. He reached forward gently taking my hand, a huge shocking feeling like electricity surged up through my arm, it wasn't a bad feeling in fact it felt kind of good and I knew he felt it too because he dropped my hand instantly and had a dumbfounded look on his face before switching it to his hard icy gaze. "Come with me," he said coldly tugging at the stomach of my shirt. I followed him out of the bedroom with him still tugging at my shirt. That was his way of guiding me through the house without actually touching me, I guessed.

He led me out of a thick bolted door and into a rundown hallway. I soon realized that we weren't in a house; we were in an old abandoned apartment/hotel building that was now being occupied. We walked down one flight of stairs and shuffled through the lobby. I noticed that more people were living in this building as we walked by them. Surprisingly they all looked like normal people as in not homeless (which you would think they would be living here instead). Some of them looked like business men/woman, some teenagers; some people looked like prostitutes high on crack, and others looked like (as guys like to call them) beach bunnies. "Huh. No wonder why he chose to live here," I muttered. Jesse's clone looked back and gave me a puzzled look.

We busted through the doors and started down the sidewalk. I didn't know what time it was, but I knew it was late and the streets were still busy with tourist. My kidnapper let go of my shirt and grabbed my hand, again the electric sensation started, making me overwhelmed by his closeness. We continued to walk down the sidewalk until our shoes hit the sand. Walking over the vacant beach was actually peaceful, as we neared the water's edge the clone sat down pulling me down with him before letting go of my hand. I tripped as I was being pulled and fell into his lap. "_Oh god he is going to definitely kill me now."_ I rolled off his lap muttering apologies and sat right in front of him. "So why did you bring me here," I asked.

He searched my face before answering and sighed. "Well, because we have a problem and this is the only place I could bring you without anyone lurking around."

I paused. "We? Who the hell is we?"

"Well let's see, we would be you, your friend, my stupid obnoxious brother, and I," he said with a faint smile.

"Oh I'm pretty sure you would beat your brother in a stupid obnoxious contest any day. So um, exactly what kind of problem do we have," I asked quickly getting back on topic. "because I sure don't remember doing anything stupid like kidnapping two teenage girls like you and your brother did. I mean that's a huge problem."

"Oh you are just so funny, aren't you," I didn't answer his sarcastic question. "Anyways I've noticed that you have some very unfriendly stalkers," he said. I started to feel uneasy because I started to remember how I felt like I was being watched earlier today; in fact I have always thought I was being watched from the night Jesse died.

"Oh yeah," I said. "How would you know? Do you stalk me too? Ew, you're a creepy little stalker! I'm getting out of here!" I quickly hopped up a started dusting the sand off my jeans when he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his lap. He wrapped his muscular arms around me so I couldn't get away this time.

"You say it like it's a bad thing," he whispered in my ear amused. I thrashed around trying to get out of his strong hold, but it was no use.

"What do you want," I snarled.

"I don't want anything," he said. "I need your cooperation and if forcing you to give it to me is what it takes, then that is what I am going to have to do."

"No way! I may be just a teenage girl, but I am not stupid. There is no way I'm going to work with you."

"Very well then," he said disappointedly. "I guess we will have to do this the hard way. Jeez you are so stubborn."

"I am not," I said offensively.

He swiftly stood up with no sound at all. I was now being carried in his arms. _Did he really have to try and show off how strong he or was he really worried I could get away?_ When we arrived at a sidewalk he dumped me out of his arms and quickly grabbed the sleeve of my hoodie; as if making sure I didn't run away. We soon made it back to the apartment and when we entered I noticed there was a girl laying on the couch in the living room. I started to feel fire burn in the pit of my stomach because she was obviously not a prisoner to the two bastards who kidnapped Bridget and me. She was also gorgeous which made it worse because she could be dating Jesse's wanna be, well not that it mattered. I can't believe I was even thinking this! What feelings could I possibly have for a boy who wears the mask of my dead best friend who I secretly loved and kidnapped me and the best friend I have left alive on this planet?

She quickly stood up and walked over to Jesse's wanna be giving him a hug. He let go of me arm to wrap them around her waist. "It's a surprise to see you here Ren," he muttered.  
Fire burned more than ever melting everything inside me especially my heart. Then she came over to me gently taking both of my hands into hers. Big black curls spiraled down her back and framing her heart shaped face. She wore a stylish floral yellow beach dress that fell to her knees and a pair of old beat up black Vans. Her electric blue eyes sparkled under thick lashes and she smiled. "Wow! He was right you are gorgeous," she said and giggled.

I was so confused. I paused then asked, "He?"

"Uh, Whoops. Well um you can call me Ren," she said sweetly trying to change the subject.

I let her have it her way then muttered shyly "Oh Um, Okay."

"Goodness your clothes are filthy! I have some clothes you can borrow! Oh my goodness I am so excited to get to know you, but we must hurry and get ready. We are leaving in ten minutes and we do not want to piss of these two," she said pointing to the clone and his brother who emerged out of the kitchen.

"Um, ten minutes? Where are we going?"

She looked at me and smiled, "Oh there is no need to know dear! Come on let's get you some fresh clean clothes and pack up." She quickly guided me through the dark apartment while I stumbled and cursed every time I tripped. She soon opened the door the bedroom that Bridget and I were sleeping in. I caught a glimpse of someone coming towards me from the bedroom, it was Bridget. "Oh my gosh, I was so worried about you! I woke up and I couldn't find you anywhere," she yelled excitedly blowing my eardrum while frantically hugging me.

"Ow Bridge," I snarled. "Yeah I get it! I missed you too! Now calm down." She let go of me and glared at me then said, "I don't really care for your tone dearest!"

"Oh my gosh, you sound like my mom," I teased and she laughed. Ren guided me over to a box in the closet while Bridget closed and locked the door. So no boys could peek I guess. She pulled out a clean pair of black skinny jeans and tossed them to me. Then she pulled out a pink floral suitcase, unzipped it and rummaged through it. She soon tossed me a stylish white tank top. I swiftly stripped my clothes and changed into the clothes Ren provided me. I noticed the tank top was soft and spilled around my torso the way dresses do. It was absolutely beautiful and I was soon snapped out of it because a black leather jacket and a belt with white studs hit me in the face. "Sorry," said Ren. I put on Jesse's hoodie, slipped the belt through the belt loops, pulled my shoes back on and shrugged into the leather jacket. The jacket wasn't like a Harley Davidson jacket it was very trendy, almost as if she got it from a model off a run way. I had to admit she had a great taste in style. "Now, time for the final touch," she said slipping a white bow into my hair. "a pretty bow."

I turned to Bridget and noticed that she had already changed into a black high waist poofy skirt a pink top and black ballerina flats. She looked like a model herself. A knock came from the other side of the door. "Hurry up," said one of the brothers. We rushed out of the bedroom with Ren in front. She hauled our dirty clothes out of the room and started to fold them as she sat on the couch. She slipped our clothes with several changes of clothes into separate book bags then handed them to us. The boys were already out the door and motioning us to hurry up and get out there.

As we exited the building I saw my truck in the parking lot. We separated into groups; I was stuck with the Clone and Ren while Mr. Blondie took Bridget. As they made their way to a new Toyota Tundra Jesse's wanna be tossed his brother a set of keys. _"Gosh I want that truck,"_ I thought. Jesse's evil twin took the driver seat in my truck and I was forced to sit in the middle as Ren scooted in. Slamming the door, Ren said "So did you ever tell her why she is wanted so badly?"

"Shut up Ren! She doesn't need to know," Jesse's clone scorned warningly. We pulled out of the parking lot and accelerated fast on the street. It was 3:43 according to the time on the radio and the streets were dead. The Tundra pulled up behind us and I could see Bridget; she was laughing.

"What! Why don't I need to know," I shouted. "Why don't you guys tell me anything? Who are you anyways?"

Ren laughed a little and smirked, "So you never told her that either. Figures, you are all about being secretive," she continued to laugh a little more then decided to face me. "Robbin it is so nice to finally meet you. I am…"

"Shut up Ren," he shouted cutting her off. "I will tell her, just not now please. She can't know."

"Hellllooooo, I'm sitting right here! Tell me what the hell is going on! Now," I shouted furiously. They sat there silently for the rest of the ride. Something was up and I intend to find out one way or another.


	8. Chapter 8

**Esperanza995: So umm… I accidently posted part of Chapter 9 with Chapter 8, but there are changes in chapter 9. So if you already read like half of chapter 9 then you will notice the changes I made. I reposted this chapter the way it was suppose to be, but if you read it already then you got a sneak peek! Lolz I love you guys! Keep reading!**

Chapter 8 

As time drifted by so did I, falling to sleep heavily. I started dreaming and I knew I was dreaming because Jesse was in all of them. All the dreams were brief and I could barely remember any of it. After a while my reality started kicking in, I realized I wasn't going to get to see my mom before she would leave the country to do some kind of "Making the World a Better Place" project. She would travel across the world to different places for nine months, without me. Unlike my mom, my dad is an investigator. He mostly works in his office solving crimes; sometimes he doesn't get home until the next morning, leaving me home alone with my Aunt Maria. Maria is the one person I have never lost. She stays by my side 24/7; she has taken care of me since I was five when I truly lost my parents to their careers.

I started to wake up with the sound of someone fidgeting with the radio, it was Ren. Songs like, E.T by Katy Perry and Battery by Metallica were being surfed through before Ren settled on a radio station. The song playing sounded familiar and soon realized it was Hold It Against Me by Brittany Spears. "Oh my god, what is that? Eh. Turn that crap off! I want to listen to Framing Hanley or Mayday Parade," the wanna be complained.

"Why? Why should I," Ren shot back, and then gave a devious grin, "and no we are not going to listen to them! All they talk about are sad depressing things and frankly I'm not emo like you!"

"I am not emo," the clone said defensively.

"Well you might as well be! I haven't even seen you smile in years!

"Oh Shut up!Just because I don't smile as often as you want me to, it doesn't mean I'm emo!"

"Um… No that's not what I meant," Ren replied sadly. "You are just an emotional kid that likes to take it out on the world when no one is watching you."

"Enough! You know that's not true! Now you are just making up stuff!"

"Am I? Think about it, Jay!"

"_So his name is Jay'" _ I thought. I noticed that I was facing Ren, I still sat in the middle and she sat to my right. I also noticed I was leaning against someone and the only person that could be was Jay. I didn't want him to get upset and whack me on my head with something for falling asleep against him later on considering he was already p.o'd so I sat up quickly and I guess a little too quickly because they both looked at me slightly startled. "Sorry," I said.

"Shit! You scared the crap out of me! No one wakes up like that, are you okay," she asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied reaching over her and started rummaging through the glove box.

Jay sighed irritated "What are you doing?"

I pulled out several burned CD's "You two keep fighting over music and your personal problems and it is not very fun for me! So I'm going to listen Paramore," I replied and stuck the CD into the CD player. Misery Business was the first song that started play and I started to sing along.

"I'm in the business of misery;  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth."

"Oh my god! I love this song," Ren shouted excitedly and tried to sing along. I looked over at her and laughed because clearly she didn't know the words. She was defiantly a sight to see and that's not a compliment.

"I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile."

"You know," Jay said. "You two are not very good singers especially you Ren."

"Whoa, I never meant to brag  
but I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
Just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good."

"That wasn't very nice," Ren said offended and Jay just chuckled.

A few minutes later we pulled into a parking lot to a motel. Jay cut off the engine and said "With all this traffic we won't be getting anywhere."

"Ew, well you could have brought us to a five star hotel not some old motel," Ren complained.

"Well I also could have dropped you off the side of the road," Jay said coldly. "And by the way, we are not staying in the motel."

"Well then where are we going to sleep?" Ren said looking agitated.

"In the truck," he replied as he swung the door open and jumped out gracefully. "I just need to put this truck in 4 wheel drive and then we will be heading into the woods." Ren was furious at his answer and left the truck, storming off to Bridget and the other boy who had pulled up behind us shortly after we had parked.

"Sheesh! What's her problem," he asked as he hopped back in and putting the truck in drive. I scooted over into Ren's seat and ignored him; I had some major planning to do if I was going to get Bridget and I out of this.

About five minutes past the wood line we stopped; Jay got out of the truck to reunite with the others. This was my only chance, I scrambled to the floor of the truck and started looking frantically around for my phone so I could call the cops and get me and Bridget out of here. I plunged my hand into the glove box praying to grasp my only hope.

"Looking for this?" Startled I slowly looked up to meet Jay's ice cold piercing gaze as he twirled my phone in his hand. "Get out and take this," he said as he tossed me a plump purple sleeping bag. He shoved the phone into his back pocket as I stumbled out of the truck. "Alright everyone, we need to go to sleep!" I continued to hold my sleeping bag as Ren laid an old ratty quilt in the bed of the truck. "Come on," Jay said while tugging at the stomach of my shirt. "You have to sleep in the bed of the truck."

As we made it around to the bed of the truck, Jay leaped silently onto the truck and helped haul me up as I scrambled to get up without slipping on the quilt. The cold metal of the truck promised an uncomfortable slumber. I sank down to my knees and pulled my sleeping bag over me, the bed wasn't very big and I kinda already figured out that it wasn't going to be Ren or Bridget sleeping beside me tonight. Jay slouched down sitting and leaning his midnight black head against the back windshield. I was already planning my escape, but instead of snatching Bridget and sprinting off I was finding myself wrapped up tightly in my sleeping bag trying not to cry as I thought of my impossible future that awaited me.

I couldn't help, but think about Jay and how he looked exactly like Jesse. The metal walls of the truck bed pushed us closer together forcing his entire side to touch my arm. It was overwhelming, my arm felt prickly as if there was electricity gently flowing through his body to mine. _Did he feel it too? _He slowly rolled his head toward me and stared at me with his frozen ocean eyes shielded behind his long midnight black hair.

"What are you doing," he whispered.

I just looked at him, clearly confused"Huh?"

"You've been staring at me for the past three minutes," he replied.

My cheeks flamed as I came to realization that I_ had_ been staring at him. "Oh. Um. Sorry."

"What are you thinking about, Robbin?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you Robbin. Who else," he said as he laid down beside me on the uncomfortable lumpy quilt.

"Oh. Um. Never mind that," I told him.

"I think you should tell me. Can you tell me? I promise I won't tell," he begged. He had left me speechless. _Since when did he care about knowing me? _ I rolled over so I wasn't facing him anymore, just the pale white and rusted metal. His hand secretly made it to my left cheek as he pulled my gaze to look at him.

"Don't be that way," he whispered sadly. He took my left hand into his as he pulled me into his arms and rested my head on his chest. My body fit his perfectly! It was almost as if we were physically two puzzle pieces being joined together for the first time in a long time. I couldn't deny the slight warmth I felt in my heart as he began to pull the sleeping bag over our now tangled legs. Then I realized that this isn't real. None of it is, and anger started to boil within me. I can't believe he would play with me just to have fun. _He's a freaking dick!_

"What the hell!" I shouted, pulling away from his grasp, "Why are you doing this!"

"Why am I doing what," he asked innocently, while playing with the frayed ends of his shirt.

"You know exactly what you're doing Jay! It's sick, mean, and rude," I screamed back. I ripped myself from him and stumbled out of the truck. I was so furious, not only at him, but at myself as well. How could I actually like him? Sure, he is gorgeous and looks exactly like Jesse, but he isn't Jesse. I started into a sprint through the darkness not knowing where the hell I was going.

"Hey! Stop! I'm sorry," Jay yelled after me.

"Why should I," I screamed back. I kept running as fast as I could until I somehow ran into Jay. "Huh?"

"Hey slow down there," he said as he caught me from falling into him. I don't know why, but I collapsed at his feet and started crying. He kneeled down and wrapped his arms around me. I felt his grip get tighter around me as I clung to him, staining his shirt with tears,"I'm so sorry, Robbin. I didn't mean to make you upset." I could tell he honestly meant it, I don't know how, but I knew.

"How much longer till we find them," said a distant voice in the forest? Jay's embrace got even tighter around me, but only for a second before he dragged me up on my feet and started hauling me back to the truck as fast as he could.

"Not long, we will find them soon! I can almost smell them," said another distant voice.

"What's going on," I asked.

"Nothing! J – Just shut up and hurry!" he whispered furiously. We came to the small clearing where the trucks were, Jay threw me into my truck as I crawled up into my seat and looked out the back window to find Jay talking quickly to his brother. They ended the discussion rapidly and Jay ran to the truck like a bat out of hell. He tore the door open and got in quickly. He put the truck in gear and swore several times before leading us all out of the forest.

h. "Come on we have to back into the truck, you're not safe out here."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As we came off the dirt road we ripped into traffic and followed the signs pointing north, we passed several beaches before we pulled into a nearby gas station. "So what are we doing," I asked as we pulled up next to a pump.

"Filling up," Jay replied, "Then we are headed somewhere else." He gently opened the door and hopped out and slammed the door behind him. He punched a couple of buttons and stuck in two twenties into the gas machine before taking the pump out. I scooted closer to the passenger window and leaned my head against the window, watching my hot breath fog up against the frozen glass. I watched Jay through the window; he left the pump in the truck as he headed into the little convenient store. Soon the door opened and Jay hopped in with two fruit punch flavored Gatorades. "You want one," he asked twirling it in his hand.

"Sure," I said not looking at him. He didn't hand me one right away so I thrust out my hand and held it there until he put the bottle into my hand. "Why did you kidnap us," I asked him.

"Who? You and Bridge?"

"Of course smart ass," I replied clearly annoyed.

"Geez calm down Robbin! I didn't kidnap you," he explained.

"Ohhhh… right because kidnapping someone isn't luring them into an area with no possible witnesses or escapes and then knocking them out with crap on a rag just to steal their car and take them with you to the forest! What the hell is going on? Why did you kidnap us," I screamed.

"Please stop Robbin, you sound ridiculous now," he replied.

"Oh my god Jay, you sound like my mother. Now seriously answer the damn question! Why did you kidnap us?"

"I can't tell you," Jay said.

"What! Why not," I replied.

"Robbin all you need to know is that the whole thing is complicated and I can't tell you right now."

"So when can you tell me," I asked.

He rested his head against the steering wheel, "Clearly not right now," he said.

"Well fine," I said while opening the door "but I'm bored."

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving," I said and I took off running. I heard Jay slam the door and grunt in frustration. I figured he could catch up to me, so I ran faster and harder. When I made it behind a small strip mall close by, I heard running footsteps behind me, I knew it was Jay so I kept pushing my body to run faster and harder. His running footsteps got closer and then I heard him.

"LOOK OUT!" he said. I looked over my shoulder; I knew something was terribly wrong and looking over my shoulder was my mistake. It clearly was not just Jay chasing me anymore. A dark figure made a leap and landed right on top of me, sending us gliding across asphalt. Blood from my hands and face streaked the ground mixing with my attacker's blood. Jay approached quickly and stopped only to look ghostly pale and sick.

"Get off her," he growled.

"Sorry bro. No can do," my attacker replied. He stood up straightening out his shirt and stomped a combat boot on the side of my face grinding it into the asphalt. I screamed in agony, he had pure evil that flamed in his eyes, horrified I tried to crawl away as he lifted his boot off my torn flesh. Jay completely snapped and started to charge, but immediately stopped when my attacker hauled me up and waved a sharp wooden knife around me. "Now you wouldn't want me to destroy her pretty little face, would you?" he teased. The knife was coming closer and closer to me until it glided painfully up my neck and to my temple. I clutched my attacker's arm that was curled around my neck and pulled at it desperately, clawing and digging my nails into his bare flesh with no success.

I began to lose air in my lungs and fell to fresh rained ground. _He let go of me? No, something happened. He was torn away from torturing me._ I opened my tear stained eyes and I couldn't believe what I saw; he moved so quickly it was hard to see him moving at all. He slammed my attacker into the back wall of an old antique store. My attacker grunted and cringed away on impact.

"You don't understand what hell I have been through," Jay yelled furiously. "Don't ever touch her again or I swear to god I will kill you and FYI she is not even what you think she is!" The attacker attempted to knee Jay in the groin with no such luck, he was body slammed to the ground. The attacker held the wooden knife and swung at Jay aimlessly as they wrestled on the ground. There were exchanges of words that were inaudible, but I heard Jay clearly, "W-Why? Why should I believe you," Jay stuttered. I stumbled up on both feet and managed to keep my balance. I walked two steps towards them and failed; both knees buckling underneath me sending me towards the ground again with a thud.

"Damn it! See what you did," Jay screamed. Through blurry vision, Jay fought for the wooden knife and plunged it into the attacker's chest; his body went limp and crashed to the asphalt in front of Jay. Jay fell to his knees before he gathered the strength to crawl over the attacker's lifeless body and over to mine. I was terrified and wanted to runaway; he just murdered someone and I had no idea of what he was capable of doing to me.

"Rob, are you okay," he asked, lifting me up into his lap. He brushed my hair away from my bloodied face; I sucked in a painful breath as each strand of hair sliced across my face.

"Yes. I'm fine," I replied trying to stand up now. I was clearly having problems, so he scooped me up into his arms and carried me back to my truck at the vacant gas station. He opened the driver side door and got in with me still in his arms; he closed the door and waited for the engine to turn over. He pulled out on to the streets crowded with tourist until eventually we exited the tourist area.

Still in his lap with my hideous face buried in the nape of his neck, he asked "Would you like to actually rest now?" I nodded and he pulled out his iPhone. He punched in seven numbers and waited for someone to answer. It was Ren who picked up, I could tell by the way he told her to pull over at a motel and get two rooms, kind of demanding. I sat there and listened to his voice with my ear pressed against his sweaty skin and took in his scent. He smelled of me and his frosty and now ocean scent. He sighed and shut off his phone, shifting over to the right to jam it back into his back pocket.

I couldn't believe how right this felt, just sitting so close to him, _on him to be precise._ I felt so safe against this boy and had no idea why, he just proved himself of being a murderer. I counted the rise and fall of his chest and closed my eyes. I took my hands from my lap and wrapped them tightly around his waist, every muscle went rigid in surprise as I kissed his cheek and whispered, "Thank you" in his ear as I slowly drifted to sleep.

I woke up as angry agonizing swipes across my face ease into a less painful dab. I opened my eyes to find myself in a motel bathroom lying against the tub with a first aid kit strewn across the floor and Jay tending to my wounds. "Ow! Watch it," I snapped.

"Sorry," he grumbled as he gave an apologetic look. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, but it still stings." He sat there silently applying the last of the bandages to my face and hands when I noticed his blood soaked shirt. "Oh Shit! Are you okay? How did that happen," I rambled. I grabbed for his shirt to yank it off and bandage him up, but he just swat at my hands and insisted that he was fine. After finishing up last bit of my injuries, Jay helped me up and guided me to the bed where my best friend was lying sound asleep. I buried myself into the blankets that smelled of old cardboard boxes and studied the room as Jay went back into the bathroom.

There was a small ugly mirror on the wall by the door that led to the outside. I could see Jay reflected in it and see the tired bags under his eyes. He just stood there in front of the bathroom mirror peeling away at his shirt slowly. He finally sucked in a breath and pulled his shirt off over his head and wadded it up on the counter. I gasped painfully as I saw the gashes that ran across his rib cage down and around to his back. The jagged flesh looked red, puffy, and angry. I found myself slipping out of bed and approaching Jay. "What are you doing in here," he asked annoyed. "You are supposed to be resting. You had a long night."

I shook my head refusing to give into his authority, "What about you? You look awful."

"I'm fine," he said trying to push me out of the bathroom.

I pushed back with both hands planted firmly on his bare chest," No you're not! Just let me help, please!" He finally stopped trying to push me out and turned to lean over the sink. I gathered the first aid kit and started cleaning out his torn flesh as best I could. His breathing became ragged as I continued and he groaned in pain. Luckily he wasn't in any need of stitches and I finally stopped the bleeding and wrapped him up in gauze. We both took a couple of pain killers to numb the aches and stings of our battle wounds and headed out to bed. I noticed Ren and Jay's brother has made it to bed already by the way Jay gave an annoyed sigh. Ren was neatly tucked in next to Bridget and Jay's brother was sprawled out on the other bed.

"You can take the bed in the other room. I will just sleep on the floor," said Jay.

"No you should have the bed," I insisted as I padded out behind him into the next-door room.

"Oh my god, do you really have to be this stubborn," he asked.

"Fine, if you don't want to sleep on the bed then I will sleep on the floor with you." I protested as we made it into the room. Jay flipped on the light switch; the dull lighting barely illuminated the whole the room. The motel room had the claustrophobic feeling and old cardboard box mixed with a smoker's stench.

"Won't your mom think that's naughty," he laughed gently pushing me on the bed.

I grabbed his hand pulling him onto the bed insisting that he take it, "I don't really care what she thinks," I said. "She is not the one who takes care of me."

He laughed and tossed one of the pillows at me, "Ohhh, you naughty girl," he said as the dusty pillow slapped the good side of my face.

"Shut up," I teased, throwing the pillow back at him. He grabbed my ankle and dragged me across the bed towards him, both laughing we started wrestling and throwing pillows at each other.

"Are you feeling any better," he asked.

"Yeah, but I'm a little pissed off because I missed the new episode of The Vampire Diaries," I replied.

"What," he chuckled. "You actually watch that stuff?"

"Hey now, not cool," I said defensively punching him in the arm. "That was an ugly comment. God doesn't like ugly."

"Oh yeah? Well what if God already doesn't like me," he shot back. I must have looked hugely offended at his last comment because he muttered a "Whatever, just forget about it," and turned over on the left side of the bed. I quietly apologized and sank down into the bed next to him. I just stared blankly around the room until I slowly fell into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Esperanza995: I am so sorry I haven't written anything in awhile. I've been extremely busy and I apologize! Anyways! I just wanted to say thank you for all of the really great reviews. I appreciate it and I hope that you like Chapter 10 and continue to read. Love you guys! **

**Chapter 10**

Sunlight was seeping through the cracks of the curtains; it was about eight in the morning when I heard the door open. I looked up and saw Ren creeping slowly over to the bed. I looked to my left and saw Jay sound asleep. He actually looked quiet adorable like a little three year old cuddled up in his mother's arms. His hair was tousled, his cheek was smushed against his pillow and his right hand was dangling off the side of the bed. Ren looked up at me and made a "Shush" gesture with her hands. I didn't understand what was going on until it was too late, with a huge grin on her face she creeped over to him and yelled in his ear attempting to scare him and succeeded. All in one moment Jay shot up as Ren backed up laughing hysterically. Jay, wide-eyed slipped and fell on the floor with the sheets tangled around his legs. "Really," Jay demanded, "do you really have to do that right now Ren?" Ren laid on the floor rocking back and forth, clutching at her stomach.

"Oh my god, that was so funny it hurt," Ren laughed. I felt a smile tugging at my face and Jay saw it.

"You too," he asked surprised.

"No, no, no she would have never done something that awesome," Ren continued to laugh.

"No, but I heard her come in," I said apologetically. Jay got up and ran a hand through his hair; he made his way to the bathroom and locked the door.

"Jeez he can never take a joke," Ren scoffed. She stood up and headed for the door, before leaving she turned around and said "Oh God, I cannot wait till you find out," and left the room. I quickly got up and hurried to the bathroom door.

I knocked, "Jay can you let me in?"

"Why should I," he replied back.

I sighed and said the first thing that came to my mind, "I'm having girl problems, you know like T.O.M?" The door knob rattled a bit and the door opened.

"T.O.M? Like time of month," he asked with his head peeking through the door.

"Um yeah, but that was just an excuse," I said and pushed him back into the bathroom. "Let me see it."

"I would rather you not. I mean it's still so sore."

"Come on takeoff the bandage so I can see your booboo," I insisted

"Booboo? You still call them booboos," he teased as I started peeling the edges of the bandage. "No, stop it," he said swiping at my hands.

"Fine, but when it gets infected don't come crying to me," I warned.

"I won't," he agreed, "but let's take a look at yours." He put his hand on the back of my neck to hold me still and I turned my good cheek into his wrist. He slowly peeled the bandage off and got antibacterial cream and smeared it carefully across my skin, and then he put a new bandage over it. "Well it stopped bleeding, so that's good." He finished smoothing out the bandage and let go of me. I followed him out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom, on the bed sat two sets of clothes, one for me and one for him. "Oh god, I hope she picked out something good for me to wear," Jay sighed.

I yawned and hauled my clothes back to the bathroom and locked the door. I pulled on the shorts and shirt and slipped my Vans on. I was actually quite pleased with the clothes; the shirt was a band T-shirt with "Pierce The Veil" printed largely on it and. It was a size to big and the neckline was cut so it would fall off one shoulder and sewed in was two straps that tied behind the neck like a bikini. As I stepped out of the bathroom from changing I saw Jay as he pulled a beanie over his head. He wore a blue plaid shirt that went perfectly with his ice blue eyes, skinny jeans, and a pair of Toms. We both looked at each other and said at the same time, "She did good."

We were about to leave the room when Jay stopped at the door, "Do I need to throw you over my shoulder to stop you from running away?"

"No," I replied and I meant it.

The others were already waiting in their truck, Jay took my hand and I was surprised that he didn't pull away as the shocking electric sensation started. I knew he felt it by the way he looked back at me and looked back at the ground. When we got up to my monster we both hopped in and started following the Tundra. I had no idea what I was doing going along with my own free will with my kidnappers, but I felt as if something changed inside of me that I didn't know about yet.

"Um, Robbin?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever loved someone," he asked.

"Of course, I love my Aunt, my brother…"

"No, I mean have you ever fallen in love with someone," he said before letting me finish.

"Um, Yeah."

"Who," he asked keeping the conversation going.

"Why do you want to know," I said alarmed.

"Just trying to talk," he defended. A few minutes went by before I answered his question and when I answered, I told the truth.

"My best friend."

"He must be really special. Are you two lovebirds dating?"

"No," I replied.

"Aw, why not did he not like you back?"

"He died before I got the chance to tell him," I said my voice rising, his hands gripped the steering wheel tighter until his knuckles turned white. "I'm sorry," I apologized, as I rested my head on my hand. "What about you?"

"Oh, um I fell in love with my best friend too."

"Does she know," I asked.

"I died before I could tell her," he said looking at me.

"I'm sorry that didn't make any sense Jay."

"Stop calling me that did you already forget my name?"

"What," I asked puzzled.

"Rob, it's me Jesse not Jay or J."

"I don't understand there is no way, he died four years ago."

"That's the thing I never died," he said excitedly.

"Pull over!"

"What?"

"You heard me! Pull over," I screamed and he did. I got out of the truck and slammed the door. I started making my way down a dirt path that was worn down by tires on the side of the road.

"Hey, where are you going," he yelled after me.

"Away from you," I replied as hatefully as I could. I heard his running footsteps fall in behind me.

"I thought you would be happy to know that I'm alive," he said.

"Are you kidding me! Don't you think it would have been better to call me after you died and tell me that you weren't freaking dead!"

"I wish I could've, but I couldn't," he replied now walking behind me.

"Why is that! Did you want some secret life? Did you murder someone and now you're on the run? Did you…"

"I did it because I loved you," he yelled and I stopped. He continued walking and ran into me.

I slowly turned around and looked up at him, "Well you sure did have a funny way of showing it."

"Look, I wanted to tell you so badly. I really did, but if I did it would put you in danger," he said gazing into my eyes with his icy blue ones.

"Well why you are telling me now. I mean wouldn't that put me in danger now?"

He looked away and pushed his hair out of his face, "Yes, but at this moment it's technically safer for you to know."

"How so," I challenged.

"Can we just talk about this in the truck?"

"Only if you promise to tell me why to kidnapped Bridge and I and you have to buy me ice cream, Oh and you have to tell me what the hell is going on."

He smiled and said, "Ice cream, really?"

I held out my hand for him to shake on it, "Deal?"

"Deal," he said and took my hand and walked me all the way back to the truck hand in hand.

As he started up the truck and headed back onto the road I noticed we were passing the Alabama state line. "Um, where are we going," I asked.

"I'm thinking Tennessee," he replied.

"You're joking right?"

"Not at all," he said and continued to drive.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

About five hours passed and we were almost to the Tennessee state line. I recognized the rocky walls of huge hills that caressed the outside of the roads. I saw each and every licenses plate wearing the word Georgia and some wearing the word Tennessee. Green signs of the Civil War battlefields hung over our heads as we passed them on the highway. I then realized why Jesse wanted come here.

"Did I ever tell you my grandmother lived in Tennessee," I asked as if I didn't have a clue.

"Uh, yeah you talked about her all the time when we were little."

"What did I tell you about her," I continued trying to get the answer I wanted.

Jesse shook his head and looked at me, "I don't know. Just that she is basically your mom. Look if you are trying to figure out why I'm bringing you here then forget about it."

"Why? Why don't you tell me anything? How can I trust a single word you say if you keep it all a secret," I pressed trying to pry out the answers from his cute little head.

"I'm sorry if it seems that way, but I just can't tell you anything right now."

"Pleassseeee," I begged scooting closer to him, "Pretttttyyy Pleassseee," I continued now looking at him with a puppy dog face.

"No," he said and reached over to tickle my side. I didn't move in time to avoid his hand and got the burst of laughter when he began tickling me. He started laughing and we laughed together for awhile mainly because he continued to tickle me and I tickled him back. All the tickling began to get out of hand when Jesse accidently swerved into the next lane and almost hit a car. We took a break from the tickle fight so we wouldn't cause any accidents.

"So which street does you grandma live on," he asked.

I didn't realize we passed the Tennessee state line until I noticed the Checkers, Food Lion, and the Mack's mini mart where my Grandma and I would always get lottery tickets. "Turn here," I said pointing to the right. Jesse turned into the old neighborhood where I spent most of my childhood.

"Do you come here often? Like to your Grandma's," he asked trying to make conversation.

I smiled, "Yeah I used to live here when I was little and when we moved to Georgia, my mom and I would come here every weekend. Now since I live five and a half hours away I spend the summer here with her."

He laughed, "So you really like her?"

"Of course, she is basically my real mom. Oh turn here," I said pointing to the bridge over the huge drainage ditch, "Now make a left."

He did as I instructed and I saw the old tan house down the street, "You see that house with the gate in the front yard?"

"Is that hers," he asked.

"Yes," I said with a smile.

As we pulled into the drive way I burst out of the truck and ran up to the porch. I knocked on the door and waited as Jesse walked up with his hands in his pockets. I turned around to face him and reached up to fix his crooked beanie. He looked up at me as I was fixing his beanie and the doorknob began to rattle. I turned around and faced my Grandma.

"Oh my gosh! Robbin you didn't tell me you were coming here," she said with a huge smile. She grabbed me and embraced me into a tight hug. She pulled back and held me there. She looked at Jesse without turning to him and whispered, "Who is he."

"Oh um Grandma this is Jesse and Jesse this is my Grandma," I said politely introducing them to each other.

She waved when Jesse said hello and turned back to me, "Is that your boyfriend," she asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Grandma!"

"What I was just asking. He is really handsome," she said innocently. Jesse started shift his body uncomfortably.

I laughed, "We have been friends for a really long time."

"Aw don't put him in the friend zone," she said then winked as she led us in. "Jesse you don't mind sitting here in the dining room for a few minutes while I get Robbin to help me get something from my closet, now do you?"

"No ma'am, take your time," he replied politely. My Grandma took my hand and brought me into her bedroom. As we walked in she sat me down on her bed and locked the door.

"Why did he bring you here," she insisted.

"I don't know. I think he knows that you are psychic and needs it for some reason," I answered.

"Do you know what he is?"

"What do you mean," I asked not really understanding.

"Well I've been working with David on my abilities," she said using her hands as quotations as she said abilities. "There is something not right with that boy. I can feel it. You know what else I can feel," she said excitedly.

"What's that," I answered.

"He likes you," she said in a sing song voice.

"Oh I already know that," I said annoyed.

"Don't be that way. I can tell you two will be good together."

"Grandma I thought you said there is something up with him."

She laughed and said, "Well he is not retarded I can tell you that. He is just different in a weird way. Something I have never experienced before."

I smiled as she said this and looked at the door. "I think maybe we should head out so he doesn't think we are talking about him."

She unlocked the door and we both made our way to the dining room. Jesse looked up at us and was about to say something when my Grandma cut him off. "So do you two need a place to stay?" We both just stared at her. I didn't really think she would offer to let us stay. Well maybe me, but not him. "Oh come on! You two have been driving for a while and it's almost nine o'clock. Have you two eaten?"

"Yes, we have already eaten." I stepped closer to her and asked, "Are you sure. We just came unexpected."

She looked at me and smiled, "I am damn sure. In fact I am sure as hell," and walked away.

"Does she always talk like that," Jesse asked.

I giggled, "Yes, she sure does. In fact she is worse than you and me combined when it comes to language." When Grandma walked back into the dining room I was surprised to see that she was holding two bowls of homemade ice cream.

"I know you want some," she said to me while handing a bowl to Jesse.

I took to the bowl and kissed her cheek, "Thank you," I said dramatically. I sat next to Jesse while Grandma went to the kitchen to call someone. I looked around the house and everything stayed exactly the same since I was last here which is really rare. My Grandma loves to redecorate and paint more than a person should. The walls were a light reddish-brown. The table still creaked and the china was still way to close to the chairs. The wooden floors looked a hundred years old with all the wear and tear. I noticed Jesse was looking at me while I was gazing around the room.

I said the very first thing that came to my mind, "I hope you're not afraid of ghosts."

"Why," he asked puzzled.

"I've got ghosts in the house," Grandma shouted from the other room.

"You're joking," he asked.

"Nope," I said.

My phone started going off and Jesse pulled it out of his pocket. "It's for you," he said.

"No duh considering it's my phone," he stuck his tongue out at me and slid the phone across the table. I stuck my tongue out at him and I answered it.

"Hey where are you," said Bridget.

"I'm at my Grandma's house."

"Okay we are trying to find a hotel to stay at. Any suggestions," she asked.

"Where are you?"

"Over by the Waffle House and Laundry place," she replied.

"Oh okay. Um if I remember correctly take a right when you see the Cracker Barrel and keep going straight and there should be hotel down that street."

"Okie Dokies! I will call you if we get lost."

"Alright, love you Bridge," I said

"Love you too. Bye," and she hung up.

"So about them ghosts," Jesse said as I looked up at him. "I might get scared and have to sleep with you."

"Oh I don't think so. You should've brought your blankie for that," I said and shoved a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth.

He made a sarcastic hurt face and pointed at himself, "I get really scared though."

He put the last spoonful of ice cream into his mouth when I stood up. I walked over and picked up his bowl. He reached up for my wrist and held it until I looked at him, "Is there somewhere we can talk," he asked.

I stood there not really understanding the words coming out of his mouth, "Uh yeah out back." I walked into the kitchen and he followed. Grandma was still on the phone when I put the bowls in the dishwasher. I could tell that she was talking to David since she was talking about reading cards. "Grandma, Jes and I are going out back if that's okay with you." She gave me a thumbs up and I waved Jesse to follow me. As we walked out onto the back porch I sat down on the swing that was near the end of the porch. I patted at the spot next to me on the swing and Jesse sat down. "So what do you want to talk about?"

He sighed and looked at me; he opened his mouth as if he was going to say something then closed it. We sat there in silence for a few minutes until he finally said something. "So do you really believe in ghosts," he asked.

I busted out laughing and he just looked at me, "Are you really afraid of ghosts?"

He shook his head, "No that's not why I'm asking."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude," I apologized. "If you must know, then yes I do believe in ghosts."

"Okay," he said now becoming more serious. "So if you believe in ghosts then you believe in all that supernatural that people talk about."

"Okay, I'm not following what you're asking me," I said

"Well I've learned about this theory that there are certain types of ghosts that will linger around a person if the ghosts believes that there is power that person may have. You see, they must feed off of energy and anyone with power or special energy becomes that ghost's best friend. They will feed off them, but not in a dangerous way. If you have the power they need to feed on, they will provide protection and help make you stronger," he said as if he began to realize something exciting.

I frowned, "I'm still not following."

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but is you grandmother a witch or something," he asked. I couldn't believe what he was asking, a witch? "Do they follow you too?"

"What I can't believe you are asking me this," I said raising my voice.

"Please don't get mad. Please just answer the question," he begged.

"I don't know. You would have to ask her."

"I overheard you and your grandmother talking about how she is psychic! "

I was shocked. I didn't think he could've heard a word and even if he did I didn't think he would've admitted it. "What, how?"

"She has to be. Either that or she is something else," he continued, getting excited. "Wait do they follow you too?"

"Does what follow me," I asked. "The ghosts," he nodded. "Yes they do. It's almost like they only follow this family," I finally told him.

He jumped up out of the swing so fast that I nearly fell out of it. He took my hand and pulled me up to face him. I didn't know what he was doing, but in all one swift moment he let go of my hand and held my face. I wasn't ready for what was coming next. He leaned in and kissed me. His soft silky lips felt slightly cool on mine and I almost lost myself to the kiss. I knew that he had to be doing this for some other reason than so called love. I mean nobody fakes their death and reappears to make out with you at your grandma's house.

"Stop it," I said pushing away. He let go of me almost as if he didn't want to and I ran into the house. I ran into the guest bedroom and locked the door. I couldn't think straight, I wanted to kiss him back so bad. I wanted him here with me, but I knew all too well that this had to be part of some plan of his. I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. Tears began to well up and spill over. I didn't like crying at all, crying is a sign of weakness and I am not weak. Then again why did I lock myself in the guest bedroom just because some guy kissed me? Fury began rise, I didn't understand anything that was going on. I walked over to door and opened it. At my feet sat Jesse with his head in his hands. He looked up at me and slowly stood up facing me.

"Let me explain," he said. I almost said yes when a huge wave of pain crashed into my head and caused me to collapse into the floor. Screaming in agony I held my head wondering if I had been shot or hit with a baseball bat. Frightened of what just happened Jesse picked me up and put me on the bed. He ran to the dresser to the end table looking for a phone. I managed to say, "Kitchen," and he took off. A few moments later he returned with a phone in one hand and Grandma's in the other. He started dialing a number that was more than the three that I was hoping for. Grandma made her way to the bed where I was laying. She held my hand and brushed the hair out my face. Then all of the sudden the world went black. Images started to appear. At first they were all fuzzy, but they soon became clear. Jesse was the first one; he had blood dripping down his mouth and blood gushing out of his wrist where he had bitten it. The second one was Bridget; she was drinking blood from Jesse's brother while he drank from her. The third one was Ren, she was wearing a red mini dress and had tons of black roses at her feet. They were all moving too fast for me to pick out all the details, but finally the last one appeared. It was me and I was dead.


	12. Chapter 12

**Esperanza995: Hope you guys like this chapter and thank you for reading! Make sure to review please!**

**Chapter 12**

The dreams slowly started to fade away and I could feel myself coming back to the real world. The dreams were odd and quite horrifying. Scattered, vivid, and I felt like I should believe the dreams. As I slightly opened my eyes I couldn't help but scream. At the foot of the bed stood two dark figures and one on each side of the bed. Their faces couldn't be seen through the hoods from the cloaks that were way too long for their bodies. Each end of the fabric was frayed and torn almost like they have been wearing these cloaks their whole lives. The four figures looked demonic and horrid.

I continued screaming as one of them leaned over towards me and whispered in my ear, "Don't fall for the boy, for we will not help you and you will die."

"Wh-What," I asked barley a whisper. Jesse busted through the door breaking the hinges and the four figures vanished. My Grandma pushed Jesse out of the way and scooped me up into her arms. I pushed away and ran for the door. I couldn't bare another second in this house. I could see the front door that Jesse and I had came through earlier tonight. As I made it to the door I jerked it opened and ran out into the night. I could hear my Grandma and Jesse calling after me, but I was already jumping the fence and onto the road.

"Hey," I heard Jesse call, "Stop! What happened?" I continued to run, but my body stopped as I tripped and skinned my hands and knees. "Are you okay," Jesse asked somehow a few paces behind me.

"N-No. I s-saw ghosts I-I th-think," I stuttered. I got up and turned around to face Jesse. He kept walking towards me until he saw the blood that oozed out from my hands and knees. He just stared at the blood and took one step back. "Are you okay," I asked taking one step forward. Taking that step was a huge mistake because that was when he lost control. His eyes looked wild and within a blink his hands were caressing my face as his lips brushed against the bare skin of my neck. I went to go push him away, but as I did he didn't even budge. I felt his lips part and his teeth graze my skin. All I could think about were the images in my mind. They were visions, all of them. I wasn't ready for what was coming next because when his teeth pierced my skin, it didn't hurt at all. It was strange, I could feel his presence as he clung to me sucking the blood from my neck and his presence in me.

"_I'm so sorry,"_ Jesse said. His voice was echoing in my head as the electricity began to surge through my body as he touched me. I was so scared, my body began to shake and my knees went weak. _"Don't be scared. I promise I will explain. I know you hate me, but I can't help it. Just stay with me,"_ I heard his voice again and it sounded so pitiful.

I knew that when he said he couldn't help it that he wasn't going to stop. I felt every emotion imaginable. I couldn't deal with all these emotions at once so I tried to force it out with everything in my body. I thought of it as some type of mental emotional therapy crap, but as Jesse let go and fell to the ground clutching his head, I knew that it wasn't just emotional therapy crap anymore. I didn't know what to do, but my body did. I hurried and got down next to him, I knew that this was a dangerous position for me, but I did what came naturally. I slid one arm under his and help him up as his breathing became more rapid and harsh. We weren't far from the house, in fact when I ran away I didn't even make it past the edge of the fence that marked the end of my grandma's front yard. He held on to me as I helped him up and started walking him back to the house. His head was leaning on my shoulder which was uncomfortable considering he was half a foot taller than me. His feet dragged with each step he took and I had to keep walking towards the front door. It was hard because not only was I basically dragging Jesse down the road, but I was also going back into the house that I had ran away from just two minutes earlier.

Grandma was running up to me as she finally made it out of the house. I was so glad she didn't see anything that just happened between Jesse and me.

"Damn, did you punch him," she asked mouth wide open in shock.

"No, I did something I think with my mind and hurt him," I replied as she slipped her arm under Jesse's other arm.

We quickly made it up the steps and into the house. We hauled him into the guest bedroom which was really freaking me out. I didn't know if the ghosts were going to show up again or if they were gone for good. Grandma helped me lift him and put him into the bed. Both of us pulled his shoes off and pulled the blankets up over his body. My Grandma turned around and noticed the blood that was oozing from my hands and knees. I was grateful that my hair covered where Jesse had bit me because if she saw it, I wouldn't ever see Jesse again and I really didn't want to lose him again.

"Did you fall," she asked as she headed off to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. As she came back in I guess she had just noticed the big band-aid on my face. "Damn it girl, what happened?"

I shrugged, "I fell, twice." She cleaned my hands and knees and fixed them up with band-aids. I felt like a little kid again and I didn't want it to stop because growing up was just a pain. We sat on a tiny love seat that was next to bed on the opposite wall and talked a little while until she became too tired to talk. She got up and said goodnight and headed for bed. I sat in the love seat and decided that I was tired as well. The couch was lumpy and uncomfortable as I tried to lay on it. I gave up and decided to crawl into bed. I wasn't really scared that he would wake up and try to bite my neck off again because I wasn't bleeding so I figured he wouldn't try and attack me like he did out on the road. I quietly walked to the other side of the bed and crawled under the covers next to Jesse. He stopped making noises once we got into the house, so when he moaned softly I froze. I didn't want to wake him up, he looked so peaceful and sleep is what he needed especially after such a long day.

As I was lying on the bed next to him, I couldn't help but think about how much I missed him. It sounds crazy because of the kidnapping and him almost biting my neck off, but I felt as if none of this was ever suppose to happen. He was supposed to still be in Florida in the parking lot with me. He was never supposed to get shot or whatever considering he is alive. I felt like I had something torn away from me, given back and then taken away again. Jesse is not the same guy I knew before that night in the parking lot. He is different and so am I. The dreams I had when the unimaginable pain struck me and knocked me out are making sense. Jesse is a vampire and so is Ren. That means the guy that Bridget is with must be Jesse's brother Blake. I had never met Jesse's siblings until the kidnapping, so I had no idea what they even looked like.

Jesse started to stir and now I felt like crawling into the bed was a bad idea.

Jesse turned over towards me and froze, "Well hello there," he said sleepily.

"Hi," I whispered. He brought his hand up to my neck and pushed the hair out of the way. He began tracing circles around his bite marks on my neck.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered apologizing. "I am kind of curious," he said with a slight smile, "why are you here with me instead of running away?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "maybe because I miss you?"

He laughed, "Really? Even after all this, you still miss me?"

"Yeah, I guess." I reached up to grab his hand from my neck because it started to tickle, but when I did I didn't let go. I held his hand to my neck which surprised him a little. I remembered the kiss out on the back porch and remembered how I almost lost myself to it. I wanted to feel that again, so I did something that surprised us both. I kissed him and kissed him hard. I felt his lips against mine kiss me back and this is all I wanted. I didn't want it to ever end. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt his circle around my waist and hold me closer to his body. The kiss was perfect until the images started appearing again, Jesse, Bridget, Blake, and Ren swirled around my head, but instead of me passing out something worse happened. As I broke the kiss to hold my head as if I could pull the images out the pain started coming back and this time, standing right behind Jesse were the four figures that I ran away from earlier.

I shot up out of bed and scrambled to get out bed without screaming from the pain. The four figures never moved as I tried to pull Jesse out of the bed too.

"Are you okay," Jesse asked trying to calm me down.

"Th-the ghosts," I managed to say.

"The what," Jesse asked confused.

"Those are the ghosts that follow me," I told him pointing at the opposite side of the room where the four of them stood.

Jesse helped hold me up so I wouldn't collapse to the floor, but when he finally heard what I said his head whipped around and caught a glimpse of the ghosts as they were vanishing. As the pain ceased I found myself gaining my balance clutching fistfuls of Jesse's shirt in my hands. He was still looking at the wall where the ghosts had just vanished.

"I think we need to talk," he said looking at me now, "and not in here. Not this bedroom."

We were both scared; I mean no one sees four ghosts watching you as soon as you were about make out with someone. We grabbed our pillows and blankets off the bed and headed towards the back porch. We were so spooked out that we couldn't stand being in the house another second. As we made it out on the porch I headed towards the hammock that was tied between two trees. I laid a blanket down and allowed Jesse to get in. I gave Jesse a blanket and wrapped one around myself.

"So what do you want to talk about," I asked.

"Well first," he said reaching for my wrist, "you need to lay down in the hammock because I am not going to let you stand there all night."

I didn't really argue because I really didn't want to stand all night As I got into the hammock I tried to leave some space between us so we wouldn't be smushed together, but as I got in I immediately started sliding against my will towards him. We were so close together that I could feel his breath against my hair and mine bounce off his chest and back into my face.

We stayed that way for awhile until Jesse finally spoke up, "So did you find out if your grandma is a witch or something?"

I sighed, "Not this again."

"I know, I'm sorry, but I have to know," he insisted.

"Why does my grandma having to be a witch so important to you?"

"Because if she's not a witch then I can't love you," he said. I was so upset with what he just said that I just started pushing him away from me as I got out of the hammock. He sat up and reached for my hand. "That is not what I meant," he said as I pulled my hand away.

"It sure sounded like it," I replied. "In fact why did you even bring me here? Huh? Why did you kidnap me in a freaking alley beside the movie theater?"

"Let me explain," he begged.

"You already had your chance to explain and you chose not to take it," I said leaving him leaning over the hammock. I didn't have any place to go besides back into the house. I walked into the house afraid I might see the ghosts again and walked into the living room. I laid down on the couch and pulled my blanket up over my head and fell asleep while tears threatened to spill.

The next morning I woke up hoping that everything had been a bad dream. Of course it wasn't because as I pulled the blanket off of my face I realized I was still at my grandma's house. It was early and I needed a bath desperately. As I walked into the bathroom I noticed there were two sets of clothes on the counter next to the sink. One was obviously for Jesse and one was for me. I guess my grandma had already been up and left to do some errands. As I turned the shower on I peeled the dirty clothes from my body and tossed them on the floor. I stepped into the shower and allowed the hot steamy water wash away everything I was feeling at that moment. When I finished the shower everything started pouring back to me. I didn't want to be here with him and I really didn't know where our relationship stood considering we kissed and fought last night. I dried off and wrapped my hair up in the towel and pulled on my clothes. It was an old outfit that I had forgotten here a few years before. It was a grey tank top that read I heart music in bold black letters and a pair of faded old blue jean shorts. I pulled on my shoes and began brushing the tangles out of my hair. I blow dried my hair and dug into the closet for an old flatiron. Once I found one, I straightened the ends of my hair and cleaned up my mess in the bathroom. I threw my clothes into the hamper that sat inside the bathroom closet and quickly brushed my teeth. As I left the bathroom I figured it would be best to leave the house for a day with all the crazy stuff happening and I felt that I should try to fix what happened last night between me and Jesse.

I checked around the house to see if he had let himself in sometime during the night and found out he hadn't. I looked through the kitchen window and found him still asleep in the hammock. I opened the back door and led myself to the hammock and stood there for a second on trying to figure out how to wake him up. I figured there was only one way that would satisfy me and so I held on to edge of the hammock and tipped it.

"Ow, what was that for," he said annoyed as I began to walk away. "Oh yeah. Hey wait he said as he picked up his blanket and pillow off the ground."

I giggled as I heard him struggle behind me and said, "Go take a bath we have errands to run."

"Errands," he said confused as he caught up to me.

"Yes, I am not staying in the house. I do not want those ghost thingies to come out again," I said. As we made it into the house once again, I took the blanket and pillow from him and pointed him into the bathroom. I folded the blanket and sat it next to the pillow onto the bed in the guest bedroom and hurried back into the living room. I flipped on the TV to some lame reality show and dialed my grandma's phone. Two rings, and she picked up.

"Hello," she said her voice sounding a little fuzzy over the line.

"Grandma, I was wondering if you needed anything from the store or something," I told her. "Jesse and I are going to run some errands if that's okay with you."

"Oh sure, sure that is perfectly fine and thank you sweetie for asking."

"No problem so is there anything you want us to pick up," I asked again.

"Um would you mind picking up some tea? I am almost out," she replied.

"Nope, not at all in fact I think they are one sale. I'll get an extra box."

"Thank you Robbin."

"No problem. I love you," I told her.

"Love you too, bye sweetie," and she hung up.

I started flipping through the channels again until I found and old Johnny Bravo show. I found a pen that was sitting on the coffee table and carefully wrote tea on my hand, so I wouldn't forget. About half way through the show Jesse finished his shower. He came strolling in with an untucked white button down and the same jeans and shoes he wore yesterday.

"Does this look okay," he asked holding his arms out while turning around.

"Yes, you look fine," I said smiling at the fact he actually asked. I turned off the TV and stood up. "So you ready to go?"

"Yeah I guess," he replied as I opened the front door. He grabbed the keys and followed me out to the truck.

This time I got to drive, Jesse sat on the passenger side and fiddled with the window roll up handle. I didn't really know where to go besides pick up the tea, but even after we bought some I was still stuck on figuring out where to go.

"Chickamauga Battlefield?" I turned my head towards Jesse to catch what he had just said.

"What," I asked.

"What is Chickamauga Battlefield," he asked again pointing at another sign with Chickamauga Battlefield printed boldly.

"Oh? Well do you want to find out," I asked glad I finally knew where to go.

"Yeah, I kind of do," he replied."

"I think you will like it," I said.

"What is it? Well besides it being a battlefield," he asked once again.

"It is supposedly a haunted civil war battlefield."

He nodded, "Interesting."

I opened up the glove box to fish out my sunglasses when the sun started shining through the windshield. They were a cheap pair that I bought at Wal Mart and were starting to break, but they did their job.

Jesse laughed. "What," I asked.

"Nothing, you just look badass in those sunglasses," he said.

"Good, that's what I was going for," I said trying not to laugh.

I followed the signs that pointed us into the right direction to the Battlefield until we finally made it. I continued to drive along the Battlefield until we made it to a small cabin on top of a hill.

Jesse looked around, "What is this place?"

I smiled, "It is one of the most famous sites on this battlefield."

"Why? It looks creepy and haunted," Jesse said fiddling with his seatbelt.

I laughed, "It is. This is Snodgrass Hill where Old Green Eyes comes out at night," I said making scary sound effects.

"Do you really believe that?"

"I think I do," I replied while hopping out the truck. When Jesse got out I pointed away from the cabin towards the monuments, "Down there is a monument with my grandma's maiden name on it. Creepy, huh?"

"I'm going with yes," he said as he walked up next to me. I started walking towards the monuments that sat in front of a huge open field at the end of the other side of the hill and sat down in the thick itchy grass. "It's beautiful here," I said as Jesse came and sat next to me.

Down below the hill sat a fake stack of cannon balls that marked the death place of General or some kind of important military man. I absolutely loved the way the wind would blow and you could see grass move with it. The thick woods that surrounded the hill were dark and spooky which made the long stretch of treeless land around us and green grass look warm and inviting. Knowing all the ghost stories ever told about this battlefield I felt like the ghost of fallen men were still fighting behind those dark woods. Some just wandering aware of present day, some reliving their death over and over, and some never really getting to see how beautiful of a place the battlefield really was because it was their hell and not mine.

"I really like this place," I said turning to Jesse.

"I like it too," he said.

The sun shined brightly in the sky until a cloud passed over it. Snodgrass Hill began to take a different look, it still look peaceful, but I could feel spirits draw closer and closer. It wasn't a bad feeling in fact it felt good like they were all good. Soon I noticed a very thin fog at the bottom of the hill, it was barely visible, but I knew exactly what it was. My grandma told me many stories when I was younger of how she could see the thin fog-like bodies of the soldiers who still roamed the land here at the Chickamauga Battlefield.

"Can you see the fog down there," I asked Jesse as I pointed at the bottom of the hill.

"Yeah," he replied, "It's feet."

I didn't understand what he meant by that until I actually thought about it. He could see the soldier's feet in the fog. There was no possible way he could've been able to tell what it was this far away. If he could then I knew I could, I have perfect vision and yet I still couldn't see what he could see. The clouds started retreating from the sun and the fog slowly blew away in the wind.

"How did you see that," I asked amazed.

Jesse looked at me like he had said too much and quickly shook his head, "Oh, um I wear contacts." I still didn't believe him, but it was a believable answer.

"Hey, Jesse?"

"Yes?"

I sighed and looked at him as I said, "I'm sorry for last night. I over reacted."

"No, you didn't and don't apologize," he said.

"Yes I did. I guess I was just a little hurt over nothing. I mean I guess I know why you can't love me."

Jesse's ice blue eyes filled with regret, "I shouldn't have told you that. It was wrong."

"Well it doesn't matter anymore."

"Yes it does. Robbin I'm sorry, but I just don't even know how to tell you if I could."

"Tell me what? There is no way it is harder than telling me that you are a vampire or something."

He was shocked, "What? How do you know that," he asked completely surprised.

I shook my head, "How did I not know? You bit me, remember? Even before you bit me, I think I had a vision of you as a vampire."

"I thought you would've forgotten that," he said shaking his head. "Wait? Did you say you had a vision?"

"Yeah, yesterday whenever I had that crazy headache and passed out," I said not really getting what the big deal was.

"I don't understand," he said. "You don't know if your grandma is a witch, but what you guys do sounds sort of old fashion magic witchy stuff."

"I didn't even know witches had visions and stuff like that," I said unsure.

"I don't either, but you have to be. It makes sense though. I mean they are the ones who deal with magic stuff and what you do sounds kind of magical."

"Magical? I though they made potions and put curses on people," I said.

"I really don't know what they do. I have never really known very many witches, but it doesn't matter you already know part of my secret."

"Secret? There's more," I asked.

He sighed, "Yes, in fact there are more like me. Vampires, witches, and shape-shifters and we all live in a secret society called Night World. I am a vampire as you already know and I was made the night you thought I died." I couldn't believe this, there was more to him than just being a vampire. "I was made by some vampire named Maya. Apparently she was the first vampire ever and she attacked me the night on your birthday. I still don't really know why she turned me instead of draining me, but I can't ask her now considering she's dead. Anyways the people of Night World cannot fall in love with a human. Humans cannot know about Night World at all unless they are a lost witch therefore they are not really humans."

"Wait, so you mean I shouldn't know anything about this," I asked.

"Well only if you're a lost witch."

I didn't understand all the rules and why they had them. It didn't make since. "So if I was a lost witch then what would happen?"

"Well then you would be taken into Night World and learn how to be a witch."

My head started hurting as images and faces passed through my mind and I knew we were in trouble. "Jesse, help me to the truck," I said as I pushed my head into my hands.

"What's wrong," he asked as he began helping me up.

"I don't know, but whoever that guy was that attacked us by the gas station, I think there's more of them."

We were finally in the truck as an old red and rusted car drove by. Jesse and I ducked beneath the windows so we wouldn't be seen. The pain started easing as the images faded. I peaked over the dash and saw nothing. They must've driven behind the trees at the top of the hill.

"We should leave now," I whispered. Jesse started the truck and put it in drive. We drove quickly through the battlefield away from our unknown enemies. The densely wooded forest on both sides of the rode seemed to mock us. Darkness and faces were everywhere. Voices swarmed around my head leaving me deaf to other noises. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I was afraid it had to do with Jesse. The four dark figures that patiently watched me as I slept and kiss Jesse started pushing into my mind. Their voices seemed to be whispering in my ears as their hot breaths whipped my cheeks. Was I going crazy or was this all forced for me to see? I looked over at Jesse and he seemed perfectly fine besides the fact that we probably have more people hunting us. I couldn't bare this feeling of terror any more as the voices increased in number and volume. The dead faces of soldiers seemed to press against the car now and that's when I broke down and cowered.

"Get me out of here," I begged leaning over the bench seat burying my face into his arm.

"It's okay," he said quietly. "We are almost out."

We drove for a little bit longer, even though I knew we were out of the battlefield I still had my face buried into Jesse's arm.

We finally stopped and I felt his arms maneuver out from under my face to hold me. "It's okay," he whispered in my ear. "We are safe now."

I didn't realize I was crying until I looked up at him and he wiped the tears from my eyes. "I saw their faces Jesse, every single person that died there. They also told me something, but I couldn't understand it." Jesse hugged me tighter to his body and leaned his cheek on top of my head as I closed my eyes.

"I've missed you Robbin."

"I've missed you too Jes."

He buried his face into my shoulder and we stayed that way for awhile. I could smell the shampoo he used for his hair; it was the same one I used, my stash of vanilla shampoo that I always kept at Grandma's.

"You smell all girly," I said giggling.

Jesse laughed a bit, "You do too."

Another thought popped into my mind, "Jesse?"

"Yeah?"

I sighed, "I know this might sound weird considering I've never said it before, but if you ever need," I paused. This was definitely weird to say and I didn't know if he would like what I was about to say. "Well you know, blood."

He held me back so he could look actually look at me. Eyes ice blue and gazing, I knew he didn't want to hear what I just said.

"Rob," it felt like forever since he last called me that. "I could never do that to you. I know what I did yesterday was wrong, biting you. I can't bare to think of it again. I just don't want to hurt you."

So he actually did care, "I know, but when the time comes promise you won't say no. I can't even think of losing you again."

He lifted my chin so our faces were just inches apart, "I promise I won't leave you." He didn't promise what I asked him to, but it was already too late to say anything because he had already started kissing me. It was a soft gentle kiss, one that was just love and no lust. It was a really sweet kiss a kiss I never really thought existed. I felt his fingers tangle in my hair as mine held his face. This kiss could've lasted forever, but was cut short when his phone started to ring.

"Damn it, every time I want to kiss you something happens," he said pulling away to fish for the phone in his pocket. I giggled; it was kind of amusing to see him making such a fuss about wanting to kiss me. "Hello," he answered. I could tell he was probably talking to Blake by the way he made annoyed sounds. "Yeah, we'll be there in a few," he said and hung up.

"Was that Blake," I asked

"Yeah, wait how did you know that was my brother?"

"Long story short, your head stone has your family's name on it. Even though I just recently met him, I'm smart enough to put two and two together," I said.

Jesse just looked at me, "Huh, well I guess I suck at being a best friend."

I laughed, "You do suck at being a best friend, but who said best friends are perfect?"

"Ouch. You weren't supposed to agree," Jesse said while making sarcastic hurt faces.

My phone started ringing too, I didn't really know who it could be, but when I saw the Caller ID all I said was, "Oh shit."

"What's wrong?"

"My aunt, she's calling! What do I say? Oh my god! I forgot all about her! She's going to call the police and have a missing persons report done and everything!"

Jesse held my hand and said, "Don't answer it. Let her think you ran away. It's too dangerous to go back to Florida right now."

"Why," I asked. "Is it those same guys on the hill? Oh my god. Why are they coming after us?"

"Well if I'm correct they are vampire hunters," he said and I finally understood what he said.

"You mean they are trying to kill you?"

He sighed as if he still couldn't believe it himself, "Yes."

"But why would they want me too? That guy at the gas station, he was obviously coming for me too," I said.

"They think you are a vampire too. I don't know why, but they do."

My phone stopped ringing and I knew I couldn't call her back no matter how much I wanted too.

"So what do we do now," I asked.

Jesse shook his head, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think we might have to relocate again."

I just stared at him confused, "What do you mean? Why?"

"Well Blake called saying the vampire hunters found Ren and took her."

**Esperanza995: So if you are wandering if this Battlefield that they went to is real, then the answer is yes! It is so creepy, but beautiful at the same time and I just had to add it to the story! You guys should look up all the legends of the Chickamauga Battlefield! It's insane and let me tell you, going to it at night is very scary. Ha-ha when you go there, you are definitely going to believe in ghosts afterwards. Anyways Love you guys and thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Esperanza995: Hmmmm….. We are getting somewhere now! Ha-ha sorry about the twelve chapters just for Jesse and Robbin to actually get somewhat along. Aww love is in the air well kind of now that Ren just got kidnapped by possibly vampire hunters! What is going to happen? **

**Chapter 13**

"What," I shouted. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Sadly no," he said simply.

"Well what about Bridget and Blake?"

"Blake got her out just in time. He noticed strange activity going on around the hotel so he hurried up and got Bridget out of there, but they didn't go without a fight," he said speaking softly. "Ren was staked, but it wasn't life threatening. He said they only did enough damage to capture her and slow him down. Blake and Bridget are on their way on their way to meet us at Lake Winnepesaukah."

I shook my head confused, "Why Lake Winnie?"

"It's packed full of people and mostly humans, the very people that they try to protect. So they won't start attacking until we go someplace more private," he replied.

My phone started singing, "So I went back to earth. Tripped and fell in the glorified dirt. Honestly, gravity sees me as a liability."

"Never Shout Never," Jesse asked.

"Yes," I replied and answered my phone.

It was Bridget, of course I already knew. "Oh my god, what does it take for a girl to get sleep around here," she complained.

"I heard you guys were attacked," I told her.

"Yes! We were and what does Blake do? He throws me over his shoulder and takes a run for it. Ow, I swear if cuts and bruises is what I'm getting for sleeping then I will just freaking kill myself that way I can sleep while people try to burn me for all I care."

I sighed, "You don't really mean that."

"No, but still a girl has got to sleep especially if she has been kidnapped," she said. I could tell by her tone she was cutting her eyes at Blake. "This stuff is stressful. Anyway all I'm saying is that I want to know what is going on."

I looked at Jesse, "Should I tell her or do you want to?"

"Tell me!"

He smiled, "Leave it up to Blake."

"Helllooooo," she said. "You know I can hear you. Tell me!"

"I promise I will tell you later. Right now is kind of a bad time," I replied. I heard tires squeal and soon the same red rust bucket from the hill came tearing down the parking lot behind a Dollar Store where Jesse and I were parked. "Oh my god! Jesse go!" He tore down the parking lot nearly tipping my truck.

"What the hell is going on," I heard Bridget say. We tore onto a busy road and tried to dodge cars.

"Jesse," I shrieked terrified. I turned around and found one of the passengers loading a gun with wooden bullets. Was that even going to work? I didn't want to find out. "Jesse they have guns."

"What kind," he asked, but he knew it didn't matter because the first one was fired and grazed his shoulder. The back window came crashing and tiny glass pieces went everywhere. "Son of a bitch."

"Look," I said pointing. The car started to slow down and finally took a turn. "This is bad."

"Why," Jesse asked afraid of my answer.

"Because that road they just took merges in front of us." At that Jesse turned the truck around violently sending cars swerving trying to avoid hitting us.

"Robbin! Robbin," I heard someone screaming from the floor.

I picked up my phone and answered to the frantic screaming. "We're fine. Bridget calm down."

"What is going on," she demanded.

I figured that after this attack I really couldn't blame her for being so mad when we didn't answer her. "We are being attacked by hunters."

"Hunters?"

"Vampire hunters," I said being more specific.

"Have you gone mad," she cried.

"No seriously. Ugh! I hate telling you this, it makes me feel horrible. Just ask Blake he knows more about the whole thing than I do."

"Oh my god you're not kidding," she said realizing the seriousness in my voice. "Okay, but I'm hanging up so you can call 911!"

"That's not going work," I said.

"Call them," she shouted and hung up.

We were down a dirt road now, "Jes where are we going."

"We are going to hide until its safe," he replied looking over his shoulder for our attackers.

"Shouldn't we do that somewhere a little more public? They won't attack humans."

"No we can't. They just attacked us in the middle of a busy street with _humans_. They are not the normal vampire hunters, they were sent here by someone from the Night World to kill us no matter what," he said losing breath.

The trees started getting taller and wilder. The hills on each side began to go from dirt and grass to being smothered in kudzu. Naked rocks jutted out from where it was blasted during civil war. This looked all too familiar and not in a good way.

"We have to continue on foot to hide," Jesse said. "I know a witch that lives back here in these woods."

"No offense, but isn't that what scary movies teach you to stay away from? Witches in the woods?"

"We don't have time," he continued. He stopped the truck and intertwined his fingers in with mine as we ran. I had a bad feeling about this, but I continued to run. I noticed that the wind started to pick up and it had a chill to it, uninviting and warning. The cold icy wind was biting against our skin as we were running through the gloomy and uninviting forest. His hand was warm against mine.

"Hurry," he said. "You need to run faster."

"I'm running as fast as I can Jesse. Please slow down!"

"We can't!" he snapped back. "We don't have time to slow down!" Jesse began to become aggressive with anxiety and fear. I knew this was a very bad idea, but how? We continued to run and it became tiring. My legs began to slowly burn until it felt like they were being torched.

"Jesse, please!" I pleaded. "I can't do this anymore. My legs are on fire! They hurt so much! Please."

"No we are almost there."

Suddenly something wasn't right my foot jammed into a hard object. I fell forward and the world around me seemed to be getting bigger, enclosing around my body as I hit the soft damp dirt with leaves flying up and down, dancing like fairies soon dying and falling on top of my body that was sprawled out across the moist earth. I had become so tired and unaware of where Jesse was going that I had stumbled and fell over a fallen decaying tree. This was bad, very bad. Jesse kept running and I was here on a bed of dead leaves and I could hear the vampire hunters coming closer and closer with every heartbeat I could hear coming from my chest, trying to break free from the bones and flesh that kept it from escaping. I was hopeless and helpless I didn't know what to do. They would find us soon.

The trees above me where starting to show a sparkle from the previous rain shower when the fresh new radiant sun beams penetrated them. The world became silent now, the golden leaves were beautiful as they lightly held on with their stems and floated down to join me and watch the others as they let go. Was this how I am supposed to die? Am I going to be violently murdered by the vampire hunters while being surrounded by such beauty that nature has offered out here?

"Am I really going to die?" I asked to myself out loud.

"No! I would never let that happen to you!" Jesse said.

"Jesse?" I asked dazed.

A pair of strong hands lifted me from the soft bed of decaying leaves. I felt his warm chest with my face pressed up against it; I could hear no sound of the heart beats, only his rapid breathing as he ran even further.

"Yes?" He replied.

Then it hit me. My dream, he is going to die if I don't stop him, "Jesse you can't leave me you promised remember?"

"Yes I know," he said

He set me down behind a newly fallen tree that was hidden behind brush and leaned in closer to me. He pressed his lips against mine and kissed me. His lips were so soft, just like velvet. My heart raced even faster than ever before. I wrapped my hands and tangled my fingers into his soft jet black hair. I couldn't help, but kiss Jesse even though I knew what was coming next. His kiss was so sweet and delicate. Just by him kissing me it was so overwhelming and the blood in my veins got hotter and hotter till it basically started to boil. He pulled away, leaving me empty.

"Jesse?" I asked

"Be quite, they will hear you. Will you be quite for me, please?" he pleaded.

I shook my head, "No Jesse you can't leave," I begged. "You can't. I know you are going too."

"I'm sorry, but they have gotten way to close to hurting you and I won't let that happen again," he said.

He leaped over the fallen tree; the trunk was as wide as a tire that is only found on a monster truck. I was being pushed off of him; I didn't want to be released from him. He was just so warm and I was just so cold.

"Please," I begged.

He stopped and turned to me. "I'm so sorry, but I'm doing this for you," he said remorsefully.

"Jesse, no forget about it. Just hide here with me."

He didn't bother to acknowledge me; he just looked at me with his mysterious electric blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I can't take the risk of them hurting you."

He turned away from me and ran straight for the hunters. I turned over to my side so I could get a better view of what kind of chaotic thing he was trying to pull off and not be sighted by any of the hunters. Jesse was still in view and soon enough three average looking men came into view just like in my dream. All three of the men were wearing oversized shirts, blue jeans, tennis shoes and a sneer that was painted across their faces. They were all about the same height and had a light brown shade of hair. The vampire hunters looked like brothers, or even triplets. These insane look alikes were either very skilled at hunting or they were immortal themselves. They looked big enough to juggle three sumo wrestlers and throw them at you if ever got too close.

"You stupid little vampire, you guys never learn," said the hunter in the middle as he spotted Jesse.

I gasped. No, this can't be happening. I was terrified and angry that I didn't do anything.

"Who sent you and why are you chasing me?" Jesse yelled back.

"We weren't chasing you! We were only trying to kidnap the girl!"

"Why? Why would you terrify a girl by chasing her into the forest? Why didn't you just come after me instead? I know that I am the one you guys want, so why didn't you just come after me?"

"Fine! You want us to come after you? Your wish has been granted, stupid tick!"

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was just horrifying! The hunters were actually planning on killing Jesse and he was going to let them. One hunter that was farthest from the other two headed for a large rock that lay quietly on the earth's ground just as I was doing.

"Joe, you wanna do the dirty work or shall I?" He said.

"Naw, Mike you go ahead and bash his head, Jerry and I will clean up! Isn't that right Jer?" Joe said.

"Yeah! Boss will like this, a vampire actually protecting a girl with blood that must torment him not to bite into," Jerry replied happily.

The man named Jerry grabbed Jesse's arms and twisted them as far as they would go before breaking, behind his back. As Joe laughed, I watched the hunter with the rock, Mike stalk forward in front of Jesse and smashed the rock at lightning speed into Jesse's skull, making him lose consciousness. Jesse fell straight towards the ground with blood seeping from his head. His soft black hair was matted with blood. Tears sprang and I knew I was going to cry. Joe picked up Jesse's limp body, slung Jesse over his shoulder and congratulated the others for a job well done.

"Now we just have to find the girl," Joe added.

The hunters began walking away in the opposite direction from where I was hiding. I allowed a whimper to escape. Why didn't I do something? I had the power to change it and I did nothing. A hand crept on my shoulder, I gasped and turned around. It was a small petite girl like me; she had blonde hair pulled back into a messy bun and grey eyes. "Shhhh," she said with a finger to her lips. "I'm Jasmine and I'm a witch." I must have looked horrified to see her because then she said, "Come with me. They won't find you and I will be able to locate Jesse." I nodded and took her hand. We crouched down and crawled making sure we couldn't see the hunters and they couldn't see us. "They can't see us from here," she said. "It's completely invisible to those hunters."

"How," I asked.

"I'm a witch remember?"

"Oh yeah, sorry," I said trying to keep my voice sounding normal. I saw the cute little cabin that Jasmine must live in. The windows were framed with shudders and flowers, the door was painted almost a teal color, and the wood that made the cabin looked rustic. The cabin almost looked eerie in a way with its bleached rustic fashion. The steps creaked as we stepped onto them, Jasmine led me into the small cabin and it was beautiful. With a white framed bed sitting under the huge window and different shades of blues, purples, and grays surrounding the one room cabin it took my breath away. Sheer grey curtains surrounded the window and glittered as the rays of sunlight hit it. Periwinkle sheets and a sapphire blue quilt lay disorderly on the bed. A lilac purple love seat sat across the room on the farthest wall. It was smothered by books and bookcases loomed over it making it seem smaller than it really was. A small round table sat in the middle of the room with stones, notes, and clippings from plants scattered across the table top.

"Where do you pee," I asked.

She smiled, "Out back in the outhouse. Why? Do you need to use the restroom?"

"Oh no, just curious," I replied quickly embarassed. She led me over to one of the chairs that sat at the table. I sat down and couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

I felt her arms go around me as if it would actually make me feel better. "I'm so sorry," she said.

A knock came at the door and she stiffened. "Jazzy! It's me," Blake said.

"Get lost," she snarled.

"Aw come on let me in and by the way it was an accident! You can't still be mad about that." I had no idea what he was talking about, but Jasmine did.

"I am and I will always be mad. Blake you burned my freaking house down!"

I heard a smack and an, "Ow," behind the closed door. "Bridge what that was for?"

"You burned her house down?" At the sound of Bridget's voice I rushed to the door and embraced her.

"Bridget! I've missed you. Oh my god you won't ever believe what happened to Jesse!"

"Jesse," asked Blake questioningly. "What the hell happened to Jesse?"

I continued to sob on Bridget's shoulder as she held me tightly and protectively. "Shut up Blake she is obviously upset and doesn't want to talk about it."

Blake stomped one foot like a kid and Bridget giggled, "You are a bossy soul mate!"

I pushed back to look at Bridget and Blake, "Soul mate?"

"Yeah like kiss, kiss and love, love," Blake said making kissy faces. "You should know. You and Jes are soul mates."

"Soul mates," I asked again.

"Dang Jazzy, I'm kind of surprised that she stayed and didn't go after Jes. Has she communicated with him telepathically yet so we know where to find him," asked Blake.

"What? Telepathically," I asked again.

Blake became wide eyed and said, "Oh. Ha-ha I guess he was getting into your mind without you knowing."

I became furious, "Jes would do no such thing."

"Would he? Try it out," he told me. "Concentrate on him." Blake didn't need to say anything more because he was right. At that moment I knew exactly where Jesse was and felt the agony he was going through. Every word that crossed his mind made its way into my head. Strangely I knew exactly what to do; I imagined images of both of us, together. Everything from the past, present, and future, I sent every image to him and felt his pain lessen.

"_I will find you,"_ I thought.

"I am going to kick his ass when I find him," I said pushing past Bridget.

Blake swiftly cut in front of me and pushed me back. "Nope you can't go out there."

"Why not," I said my voice raising. I didn't know whether to feel happy that I knew where Jesse was, sad that he was gone or mad because he didn't tell me about the telepathic stuff that Blake was talking about.

Blake laughed, "Why not? Uh, hello Jesse knows what he's doing and if you go stomping down there then you are going to get yourself killed."

"Get out of my way," I snarled pushing past him. I made it past him only for him to pick me up and set me in front of him again. "Why won't you let me do this? I lost him four frickin years ago and I am not going to lose him again."

"Oh boy," he said as Bridget interrupted.

"Wait! Jesse is the guy who died in the car with you?" We both looked at Bridget and realized we both failed to mention that Jesse was indeed the boy who died on my birthday and that he was with us.

Blake nodded, "Yeah, I guess I forgot to tell you that in the truck."

Bridget swallowed and shook her head looking at me, "I don't know if I should be mad that you guys kept this from me or that Robbin didn't even mention that he was okay, especially since we tell each other everything."

"Bridge," I said. "Come on you know I recently found out and I am going through a hard time."

"Yeah, but it only takes four seconds to tell me," she shot back. "I feel like this whole time you have been avoiding me just to be with Jesse."

"That's not true."

"Oh it is. You want to know what else is true," she continued. "You are keeping things from me! Like your visions!"

My mouth dropped, "How do you know about that?"

"Exactly!"

"Bridge, seriously who told you that?"

"Um well enough chit chat," Blake said cutting into our conversation.

I glared at him, "Let me guess, you did."

"Well Jesse told me, he said to read up on it and I figured that was on _The Tell Bridget List _as well," he said nervously.

"Okay now I really have to find him that way I can kick his ass," I said walking away.

Blake grabbed my arm and said, "How many times do I have to say this? You can't leave, you will get yourself killed and why is your visions such a big deal anyways?"

I thought about it. I guess it was because I was also keeping some of the visions from them and with everyone knowing I am having visions now they will continue to try and pry into my mind. "I got it okay! No leaving and mind your own business," I shouted. I stomped back into the small cabin and plopped down on the love seat.

Bridget and Blake stayed outside talking while Jasmine walked over to me. "I will help you find him and save him," she said. "Don't worry I will help you tonight."

I trusted her and so I waited till nightfall.

**Esperanza995: Okay so obviously you noticed part of the first chapter in here. Did it start to make a whole lot of sense now? Well hopefully it did! Anyways please favorite, follow, and review! I love you guys! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Esperanza995: Sorry I haven't written anything in like a month, school is taking up my time! I will try to continue writing as much as I can, but not only is school time consuming so is my new job. Anyways I have like three new ideas for new stories! Yay! Can't wait to get started on them, make sure to read them when I post them. love you guys!**

**Chapter 14**

I was laying on the love seat with a pillow and a huge quilt with a pattern that reminded me of leaves. Bridget and Blake were cuddled up on the recliner in the next room that was hidden behind several leaning stacks of books. It was so odd to see Bridget with Blake like that. He sat in the recliner with her in his lap. His arms wrapped around her thin but long body and her head rested on his chest. Their legs were visibly tangled under the quilt they shared. I began to feel envy rise up in me. I wanted that to be me and Jesse, I missed him so much and it had only been hours since he was taken away from me.

"Psst!" I turned my head towards the door to find Jasmine waving me to get up. I silently crept out from under the blankets to the door. "It's time," she said.

"Thank you Jesus," I whispered and followed after her. She led me to a shed next to her tiny rustic cabin. The shed was rotting and looming over me, she pulled out a couple of handmade daggers and handed one to me. "What is this for," I asked curiously.

She shook her head and smiled "Well we can't walk into a war zone unarmed."

"They have guns though! We can't bring a knife into a gun fight," I said pointing out the flaws in this plan.

"It's not a fight, just self defense and besides you look like you can give a good ass whooping," she said giggling.

I shook my head, "That's not funny. I'm a black belt in martial arts, but I feel like a three year old meeting the boogie man."

"Oh it won't be that bad. The worst part is already over and that's getting away from Blake. If he knew you were leaving right now he would kill both of us or perhaps set my house on fire again," she continued.

"Can we just get Jesse now?" She nodded and walked to the outer perimeter of her hidden property and crouched down and I did the same. We were surrounded by huge trees and the darkness threatened to trick us into falling off the edges of the blasted land. We followed the path that the hunters took and I waited underneath the brush in case anyone was still out looking for me while Jasmine climbed a tree to get a better visual of our surroundings.

When she climbed down her face was white. "The enemies are like no joke five minutes away," she whispered. "They have an entire camp set up and I'm talking about cabins and trailers. These hunters have been living here for who knows how long, but the good news is no one is up it looks like and I know where they are keeping Jesse."

Hope began to rise and I wanted to hug her till she passed out. "Let's go," I said grabbing her wrist and crawling to the edge of the camp.

She stopped me right before I ran into the open. "Let me go first," she said. "He would die if anything happened to you." She looked around and quickly ran out beside a small cabin. She waved me over and I followed. "He is in the one three down from this one. It's a storage shed and everyone seems to be asleep," she whispered while creeping to the other side of the cabin. She ran to the next cabin while I waited a second before following her. When we made it to the shed I could smell gas leaking and mingling with garbage. It was an unpleasant smell that you would want to hold your breath for. Jasmine quietly opened the door and muttered underneath her breath, "This is almost way too easy." I didn't know if she was worried or if she was happy that we made it through easily. I looked up at her and she said, "I'll keep watch. Do whatever you need to."

I stepped over the threshold of the shed; it was way too dark to see anything, but I knew Jesse was in here somewhere. I took a step forward and hit something with the toe of my shoes. I pulled out my IPhone to use as a flashlight, but it was no use it was already dead. I walked around object I could make out and slightly stumbled over the ones I couldn't see. The darkness was unforgiving and I knew whatever was in here was something I did not want to see. I was about halfway in the shed when I felt a warm uneven breath tickle my neck. "_Rob it's me." _I heard his voice echo in my head and knew it was Jesse. I whipped my head around to face him. The shed was so cramped that when I faced him I could feel his lips grazing my skin. I lifted my lips to meet his and kissed him. He kissed me back, but very weakly. I could taste dried blood and knew that whatever the hunters put him through was painful. He laughed quietly and pulled away.

"What," I whispered.

"Nothing," he said and kissed me again.

"Are you guys done now," Jasmine asked. I pulled away slightly embarrassed and reached for Jesse's arm. His body was tied to a splintering four inch thick board that was leaning against the wall of the shed. I pulled out the dagger that Jasmine gave me and cut the ropes that were intertwined with thorns and glass. I was careful about not cutting myself and when I cut through the entire rope that bounded Jesse to the board he slumped forward on top of me. He had absolutely no strength in his body.

I held him upright and peeled the bandage from my neck. "What are you doing," he asked frantically.

"Blood makes you stronger right?"

"Oh god, Rob please don't," he begged.

"You promised me you wouldn't say no to this Jesse."

He shook his head, "I know, but I didn't think it would come so soon."

"Please, I don't know how much time we have." I felt his head move off my shoulder and his lips touch my skin. Goosebumps rose at the touch and his lips parted before his teeth pierced my skin. I felt the same sensation as the night before, but I could also feel that he was feeding faster and more hungrily. I could feel his body strengthen against mine as he began to support his own weight. One hand slipped behind my back while the other held my face. He was silent in my head, but I could feel his presence before he pulled away.

He bit into his wrist and held it up to my mouth. "Drink it," he said. "I took too much. You barley have enough to support your body." I was a little grossed out at the thought of drinking blood, but Jesse had already pressed his wrist to my mouth and I had no choice, but to drink. The taste was different from what I expected. It was sweet and smooth as it flooded my mouth. It wasn't the gagging coppery taste. I held onto his wrist until he had to pry me away from it. "That's enough. I don't want you to have enough that will make you turn," he said as Jasmine continued to whine about us taking too long.

I stood up more alert and could see more clearly. "Let's go home," I said to Jesse.

He smiled and kissed my cheek, "That sounds like a great idea." Jesse took my hand and we walked out of the shed. "Where's Jasmine," he asked puzzled.

A calloused hand clamped over my mouth and a knife was drawn at my back. I still had my handmade dagger in my hand and plunged it into my attacker's side. He yelled out in pain and released me. Jesse grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. "Are you okay," he asked a little shaken. I nodded.

Four more men appeared and that was when we saw Jasmine. She crept up behind one as all four strolled over with wooden bats and stakes pounding against their palms. Jasmine jumped up on one of the men and pulled him to the ground before stabbing him in the neck. Jesse and I stared in complete shock as she rolled the dead man off of her and attacked another one. Jesse took the knife away from the overweight man that attacked me who was now rolling around in the grass in pain and started attacking the others.

A teenage boy appeared from the side of the shed. He had platinum blond hair and green eyes. He was about seventeen at most yet he looked so innocent. His skin was very pale and almost white. He was staring at me. It was eerie in a way, I didn't know if he was really there or if I was seeing ghosts again. He began walking towards me and I walked away from him. Jesse was still busy attacking new enemies that kept strolling out of their cabins. I began to notice how much closer he was with every step I took away from him until he was right in front of me.

"Who are you," I asked my body quivering in fear.

"So you're the girl everyone is looking for," he said with a slight smile.

"Who are you," I asked again.

"My name is Ian," he said taking my hand and kissing it.

"Please don't do that," I said trying to pull away. His grip never lessened and he continued to come closer to me. He brushed away the hair that fell into my eyes and held my chin. I felt odd and in danger as he let go of my hand to cup my face.

"You are so beautiful," he continued. "To bad you are the girl everyone is trying to kill."

"Stop it," I said swatting at his hands.

"Just let me have a taste and I will leave you alone." He leaned in and I tried pushing away with no success. His lips touched mine and he began kissing me. I continued to push away from him when he pulled away. "What's the matter," he asked. I opened my mouth to yell at him, but he was too quick and he began kissing me again. I pushed and shoved, but it didn't help. I felt his teeth bite my bottom lip and the coppery taste of blood filled my mouth. He let go of my lip and his tongue swept over mine. I was so grossed out that I wanted to wash my mouth out for a week. He finally pulled back and smiled. "See that wasn't so bad."

"Jesse! Jesse," I screamed.

"Oh don't start that," Ian said lifting my wrist up to his mouth.

"Stop it! Don't touch me you freaking piece of shit," I screamed in his face.

"Robbin! Oh my god Robbin," Jesse's voice echoed.

Ian smiled, "Ouch, that was hurtful," he said and bit into my wrist. Pain flooded my body my hearing began to weaken and my vision was going blurry. All I heard was my name being called out by Jesse before I was thrown on the ground where the world went black.

**Esperanza995: Whoa what just happened? Well fifteen is coming up and it will be explained in that! Yay! Anyways make sure to review because I love reviews, follow and favorite.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Esperanza995: Yay! Chapter 15! No homework and no one is home, a perfect way to write without distractions. :) Ha-ha anyways thanks for the reviews and keep reading!**

**Chapter 15**

**Jesse**

I heard her voice screaming out my name. "Jesse! Jesse!" I finished off my attacker and threw his lifeless body to the ground. Her voice sounded strangled and full of fear. I turned looking for her where I had left her, but she was nowhere to be seen. I heard her yell angrily, ""Stop it! Don't touch me you freaking piece of shit." I followed her voice and saw her at the forests edge with a boy who looked familiar.

All I could say was, "Robbin! Robbin!" It was Ian. I recognized him all too well. After I was turned Ian was the one who taught me how to live with The Night World. _Why was he here?_ I watched as he lifted Robbin's wrist to his mouth. _This can't be happening._ I felt my feet take off, I was running towards them and I wanted so badly to stop him, but I was too late. I had never seen anyone drop as quickly as she did. Everything moved so slowly after that. I held my knife in my hand and drove it through his spine. We fell to the ground with me on top of him.

"Why! Why would you do this to her," I screamed trying to keep my voice from breaking.

Ian laughed in the dirt, "Relax, I did you a favor. She was going to die anyways."

"Shut up," I yelled. "I trusted you. You were suppose to watch her and make sure she didn't come down here after me."

"Jesse," Ian said. "This isn't high school. We don't stay best friends forever. We have to stuff for ourselves too, you know? And for me it happened to be killing your little stupid girlfriend."

"You take that back." I said yelling in his face.

"Why? She is already dead and you will be dead in no time as well," he shot back. I was furious and couldn't listen to another word he was saying. I reached into my back pocket for the wooden knife I kept as defense for any attacking vampire and plunged it into Ian's neck. Ian jerked in shock from the pain and slumped back to the ground dead.

I fell sideways towards Robbin as she laid there lifelessly. I sat up and pulled her into my lap hugging her to my chest. "You're not dead. There's no way you can be dead. All he did was bite you," I whispered as the foreign liquid threatened to spill from my eyes.

"Jesse," Jasmine yelled. "Go! Go take her back to the cabin." I looked up and saw her fighting with the three last remaining hunters on the camp ground and nodded.

I stood up shakily with Robbin in my arms and ran back to Jasmine's tiny cabin. I refused to believe that Robbin was dead and as I neared the cabin hidden by magic, she felt further away from me. The cabin was in view and I ran up nearly tripping over the steps. I banged my shoe against the door and Blake opened it while rubbing his eyes sleepily. I pushed past him and finally fell to the ground while keeping Robbin from touching the floor.

"What the hell! What happened," Blake questioned angrily while slamming the door.

Bridget walked into the room, "What's going on?" She walked closer to Blake not really understanding what she was seeing.

"Please tell me she is not dead," Blake continued.

"Wait who," Bridget asked taking a step forward as realization hit her. Bridget fell to the ground sobbing as Blake went after her to keep her from hitting the floor.

Jasmine burst through the door, "Someone fill up the tub with cold water! Jesse bring Robbin into the bathroom," she demanded. She's still alive, but she is being poisoned.

I whipped my head around, "What? Poisoned? How," I asked searching for answers.

"I'll explain later. Everyone hurry up," she said while running room to room gathering items.

Bridget and I looked at each other and raced to the bathroom that was hidden behind a fuzzy plum colored curtain. Bridget filled the tub while I sat on the edge stroking Robbin's hair trying to stay positive.

Jasmine burst into the room and started setting jars down onto the long counter. The mess looked strange to me; jars filled with herbs were thrown haphazardly onto the counter while perfumes, soaps, and lotions were organized on shelves that were built into the wall. She began to pull out the unfamiliar crushed herbs and began sprinkling them into the bath turning the water a shade of light brown. Then she picked up an ancient style bottle and began pouring the liquid into the water.

"Jesse, Jesse," Jasmine said waving her hands in front of my face, "You need to leave the room and leave her with us."

I held Robbin closer to me, "Why," I asked.

Jasmine sighed with annoyance, "Jesse, we have to undress her and I don't feel comfortable with you in here while she is naked."

I looked down at Robbin, her light brown hair was disheveled and her eyes were closed with a set of long dark lashes. Her skin was normally on the pale side but now it looked almost chalk white. The pinkish tint to her cheeks and lips were gone, she looked frail and dead in my arms and without wanting to I handed her over to Jasmine and Bridget. I stood up and looked at Jasmine, "Take care of her for me," and I was out the door.

Blake stood close by the door and started asking questions as I came out. I ignored him and walked out to the cabin door. I skipped down the steps and carefully made my way through the trees and steep drop offs without getting caught by any unwanted hunters. I found the little white truck in just a matter of time, when I approached it I checked to make sure no one was following me and when I was sure it was safe I hopped in grabbed the keys of the dash.

I drove the thirty minute to Robbin's grandmothers house trip in silence until I almost missed my turn. I cursed under my breath and made a sharp turn by the Mack's Hi – Way Mart. I drove into the old neighborhood until I pulled up into the driveway of Robbin's grandmother's house. As I got of the truck I was surprised to see her grandmother skipping down the steps of the front porch.

"What happened to my grandbaby," she asked sobbing. "Is she dead? I know something terrible happened to her."

I was shocked by her behavior, psychic or not there was no way she could have known that Robbin was in danger of dying. _Could she know? _I held her by her shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "I need your help."

"With what," she asked with tears still welling up in her eyes.

"I need you to get the spirits to stop fighting against her," I said.

"Spirits?"

"Yes," I said. "The spirits have been scaring her since we arrived here and I am afraid that with the state she is in now they will want to hold her spirit away from me."

She shook her head, "Why do you think the spirits would want to hold her hostage on the other side?"

"To keep her away from me," I replied.

"I don't understand. What do the spirits have against you?"

I sighed, "Because I am a possible threat to her."

She stepped away squinting in confusion, "A threat? How are you a threat to her?"

"I belong to Night World and I am not sure if she does or not, but the spirits are set on scaring her away from me."

"Oh you silly boy," she said, "She was a part of Night World before you ever were. You may want start some research on the rare species or whatever they call it of Night World."

I stared at her with wide eyes and said, "She, she is? Wait do you know exactly what I am," I asked.

She laughed a little through her tears, "Of course I do. You are a vampire and a very good one too." I smiled at her, "Now Jesse, tell me what happened to Robbin." I sighed and told her. I told her what seemed to of happened just an hour ago and the theory of why the hunters were after us now. She listened closely to every word I had to say until finally she nodded. "Jesse," she said, "The spirits are not trying to split you guys up. They are trying to tell her something."

I frowned at her by her sudden change of the subject, "What do you mean," I asked.

She smiled, "She is back. Robbin is back."

"Robbin is okay," I blurted in surprise. "How do you know," I asked reaching for the door of the truck.

"The spirits just showed me Jesse."


End file.
